Harry Potter and the Blood Prophecies
by lethelynn
Summary: After the disastrous events of The Order of the Phoenix, Harry resolves to take control of the course of his life. Some things are easier said than done, however. A succession of events will lead Harry down paths that he never imagined, and he will discov
1. Chapter One: Snakes and Trench Coats

Harry Potter and the Blood Prophesies  
By Lethe a.k.a. Garner

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and places included in the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. Unfortunately, I am _not_ J.K. Rowling. This story will most likely contain slash by the end. For the uninitiated, this means relationships between two males. If that disgusts you, read on at your own criticism is of course welcome and encouraged.

Author's Notes: Greetings! I am aware that this story starts off like many others. I guarantee, however, that it will not end like that. If you notice any similarities between my story and one of yours, please do not be offended. It was not intentional. This simply seemed like the logical place to start. Thank you. I am a little iffy about putting this story up incomplete. I intend for it to be quite long. I do have the entire outline completed, and have every intention of finishing it, so do not fret. This story is currently not beta'd. If anyone wishes to volunteer to do so before I post chapters, please let me know. **Occasionally I will repost a chapter to correct spelling and grammatical errors, but I will never actually change the story once it has been posted. **I hope you enjoy.

Summary: After the disastrous events of The Order of the Phoenix, Harry resolves to take control of the course of his life. Some things are easier said than done, however. A succession of events will lead Harry down paths that he never imagined, and he will discover things about himself and others that will alter his life forever.

_(Italics indicate parseltongue or telepathic speech)_

Chapter One: Snakes and Trench Coats

Harry Potter sat looking out of his window at number 4 Privet Drive. It was 11:30 p.m. on July 30th. In 30 minutes he would be 16 years old. As he watched the minutes tick by of his clock, he reflected on the events of the past year. It is true what they say about hindsight being 20/20. Harry was tired of being a reactive person. For too long, had he let events steer the course of his life. He felt like a complete and utter fool for not taking advantage of the Occlumency lessons that he was offered last year. Had he not been a prat about the lessons, and completely pissed off Snape, his godfather might still be alive. Unfortunately, Voldemort had been able to get into his mind and had tricked him into going to the Ministry of Magic.

Snape, now there was an interesting problem. He understood a little better now why Snape was such an unmitigated bastard. Not only did he have a childhood at least as bad as Harry's, but also Harry's own father and his friends constantly tortured him during school. Add to that the fact that he became a Death Eater, and then a spy who was constantly subjected to Voldemort's tender ministrations. It was wonder that Snape did not have a very nice white room at St. Mungo's. Harry wished that he could somehow make Snape understand that he was not his father. Even though Harry shared not a little enmity with Malfoy, he never acted with the blatant cruelty that James Potter and the other Marauders had displayed. Perhaps this was because, unlike his father, Harry had been at the receiving end of such cruelties all through his childhood at the hands of the Dursley's.

As the clock ticked from 11:59 p.m. to 12 a.m., Harry Potter resolved to take a firmer grasp on the reins of his destiny. "Happy birthday, Harry," he whispered. Movement caught his eye on the street below. A chill went down his spine as he thought he saw figure staring up at him from across the street. He blinked, and it was gone. He shook his head as if to clear his mind. "I'm getting as paranoid as old Mad-Eye." His thoughts were distracted though, as he caught sight of several owls heading towards his window. He hurriedly opened the window to allow them to land on his windowsill. His beloved Hedwig hooted softly in greeting. A very bedraggled Errol, three owls that he did not recognize, and the tiny blur, that was Pig, accompanied her. He hurriedly untied various packages and letters, and offered water and owl treats all around. Hedwig nipped him affectionately and flew to her cage. The others drank and ate their fill and flew away. Harry excitedly turned his attention to the pile in front of him. The first package was filled with chocolate frogs, a practice snitch, which was smaller and faster than a regulation snitch, and a note, which read:

Dear Harry-  
Happy Birthday mate! How are those awful muggles treating you? Do you think Dumbledore will let you come visit us the last week of break? We're planning on meeting Hermione in Diagon Alley to get our school supplies during that time. Don't let your relatives get you down, mate!  
Ron  
P.S.- The Twins mentioned that they were sending you a package. Consider yourself warned!

Harry smiled, and set Ron's gift aside. The next package was definitely book shaped, and he rightly guessed it was from Hermione. Upon opening it he discovered it to be, well, a book. The accompanying note read:

Dear Harry-  
Happy Birthday! Are your relatives treating you okay? Have you finished your homework yet? This is a book on Animagus transformations. I'm hoping that the three of us can work on them when we get back to school. Are you going to ask Professor Dumbledore if you can go to Ron's for the last leek of holidays? I am in France right now with my parents, but I will be meeting Ron and his family in Diagon Ally on the 28th of August. I hope to see you there.  
Hermione  
P.S.- Our O.W.L. scores should be coming in the next few days. Have you chosen your N.E.W.T. level courses yet?

A grin spread across Harry's face as he thought of Hermione and O.W.L.'s. He just hoped he had done well enough to get into the N.E.W.T. level courses he needed. The book on Animagus transformations would come in handy, as he had been considering it himself. The next package was a small box that when opened suddenly grew to be the size of a small trunk. Inside were all kinds drinks, cakes, pies, and other delicious foods. There was a note from Mrs. Weasley:

Harry dear how are you? I don't trust those muggles to feed you properly. A growing boy needs lots of food, you know. This case is charmed to be invisible to muggles and also to keep the food perfectly fresh. I hope you can spend end of the holidays with us here at the Burrow. Stay safe, Harry-dear.  
Love,  
The Weasleys

Harry felt a surge of gratitude towards Mrs. Weasley. Although this had been by far his best summer with the Dursleys, they having decided it was best just to leave him alone thanks to the warning they got a platform 9 ¾. Harry was faithful in writing to Remus all summer. He basically stayed in his room all the time, and the Dursleys let him be. The only downside was that he got awfully bored, but he would take boredom over being treated like a house elf any day. Even though they had fed him much more than they used to, it was still not sufficient to keep him from losing weight. Thus, the food was very welcome. He set the trunk down on the floor up against the wall, so his relatives would be unlikely to trip over it. Harry lifted out a pumpkin pastry and munched on it, while he opened his next package. The next package was obviously from the Twins by the wrapping which had WWW stamped all over it. The note read:

Dear Silent Partner:  
Happy Birthday! Enclosed are all the new products in our fall line. Use them wisely. evil grin  
Sincerely,  
Gred and Forge Weasley

Harry cracked his own evil grin. The package next to it was a small box with holes in it. As he picked it up, it spoke, or yelled, is more like it. He dropped it with a yell of his own. This of course made it yell louder. He gingerly lifted the lid and was quite surprised to see a little snake lift it head out. "_Stupid owls! Stupid giants! Stupid humans!_"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "_Hello there little snake,_" he hissed.

The little snake's head shot up. "_You speak?_"

"_Yes._"

"_I have heard of snake speakers, but have never met one. Am I to stay with you?_"

"_If you wish._"

"_I do. Thank you._"

She was a beautiful snake, Harry thought. She was solid silver with black spirals down at her belly. "_You are quite beautiful,_" he hissed to her, "_Do you have a name?_"

"_Thank you kind sir. My name is Lethe. What is yours?_"

"_Harry_"

"_I wish to explore this room, Harry._"

"_Fine, but watch out for the other humans. The are not nice._" The little snake nodded and Harry placed her on the floor. Harry read the note attached to the box:

'Allo Harry-  
Happy Birthday! I found this little critter at a fantastic creatures convention that I went to in France this summer. I thought you might like her seein' as how you can talk to her. You tell those muggles they'd better treat you right, or I may have to come pay them a visit. See you September 1st.  
Hagrid  
P.S.- just wait 'till you see what other amazing creatures I got for class at the convention!

"Oh Merlin! We're all gonna die!" Harry could just imagine what kind of 'amazing creatures' Hagrid had in mind. Hedwig hooted indignantly at the interloper. "You two will just have to learn to get along." Hedwig just hooted again and turned her back on Harry. Harry sighed and turned his attention to the last package, which was large, and it contained a beautiful black leather trench coat, a book entitled Advanced Dueling: Hexes and Curses to Defeat Your Opponent, and a letter:

Dear Harry-  
Happy Birthday. Guess who is coming back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Yup, you guessed it! Professor Dumbledore wanted someone he could trust, and after last year he doesn't think anyone will dare protest. The book is for the dueling class that will be an elective this year. I hope you and all of your friends from your group last year will join. The jacket, Harry, belonged to Sirius. He used to wear it all of the time when we were teenagers. Sirius and I found it among his things that were stored in the attic of Grimmauld Place after Sirius got sent to Azkaban. He had planned on giving it to you for your birthday. I know that he would have loved to see you wear it. I will see you September 1st.  
With love,  
Moony

Harry had tears streaming down his face by the end of the letter. The trench coat was fantastic, but he wept because his godfather would never get to see him wear it. He held the coat up to his face and inhaled deeply. It smelled of old fine leather and carried a faint scent that he thought belonged to Sirius. He stood and went over to his trunk. He had so few material possessions that he rarely bothered to unpack his trunk over the holidays. It was also safer that way. His trunk was charmed open only for him, and he had no desire for the Dursleys to go through his expensive school things. Not to mention the fact that he would have to explain where all the gold galleons came from that were hidden in the bottom of his trunk. He put all of his gifts away except the coat, which he slipped on. It was slightly too large for him, him being small for his age due to years of malnourishment by the Dursleys. He held out hope that he would still grow some, especially now that he was getting regular food. He switched off his lamp and lay on his bed wrapped in the coat, and eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two: OWL’s and Death Eaters

Harry Potter and the Blood Prophesies  
By Lethe a.k.a. Garner

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and places included in the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. Unfortunately, I am _not_ J.K. Rowling. This story will most likely contain slash by the end. For the uninitiated, this means relationships between two males. If that disgusts you, read on at your own criticism is of course welcome and encouraged.

_(Italics indicate parseltongue or telepathic speech)_

Chapter Two: O.W.L.'s and Death Eaters

The next morning Harry awoke with a start to banging on his door. "Boy! Your Aunt, Dudley and I are going into London for the day!" Uncle Vernon shouted, "You'd better behave yourself while we're gone!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," he replied blearily. Harry became aware of warmth centered on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw two liquidy black ones staring back at him. "_I thought that snakes were supposed to be cold-blooded,_" he hissed to the sleepy snake.

"_Normal snakes are cold-blooded, however I am not a normal snake. I am a magical snake. Therefore I can control my body temperature, metabolism, and I can find you anywhere once we are bonded._"

"_What do you mean by bonded?_"

"_A magical snake bonds with one witch or wizard, and will live as long as its master does. In order to complete the bond, I must bite you. Don't worry though, I will not inject any venom._"

Harry was a little bit leery of having the snake bite him. Lethe was a small snake, though, and it shouldn't hurt very much. The advantages of having a lifelong familiar, one that he could speak with no less, outweighed a temporary pain. "_Very well, then. I can see how a bonding could have advantages. Go ahead._" Lethe's tongue flicked out, and tasted the skin of his wrist. He then felt a sharp prick and warmth, spreading through his limbs. "_Cool!_" Lethe nodded her head in agreement.

He was thrilled when he heard the car pull out of the driveway a few minutes later. He had a whole day free of the Dursleys, and better yet, they were too afraid to lock him in his room anymore, so he had free run of the house. "_I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to go bathe._" The silver snake nodded her head once again. He got up, put Sirius' coat carefully away in his trunk, and showered leisurely. Then he got dressed, and picked up Lethe. They headed for the kitchen. He made himself breakfast, and was able to eat at a leisurely pace without having to worry about Dudley stealing his food. Harry then decided to take the opportunity to spend some time outside. Lethe was probably hungry anyways. The Dursleys still went slightly schizoid when they thought the neighbors would find out about his abnormality, so it was easier just to stay in his room. However, since they were gone for the day, he could sit under a tree outside without them glaring at him. He new better than to try to leave the safety of the wards which were like a dome covering the property, and extended about twenty yards out from the house. Not only would he be breaking his promise to Dumbledore, but also if he left for some reason alarms would go of at Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place. Within five minutes Privet Drive would be swarming with order members. As much as he missed everyone, he had a feeling they would be less than pleased at having to come on a false alarm. As he was lounging in the shade, and enjoying the cool morning air he noticed an owl approaching. Harry hissed a warning to Lethe who was hunting for insects in the grass near his feet. She quickly returned to him, and hid in the pocket of his huge jeans that were Dudley's hand-me-downs. She had no desire to become an owl treat. He recognized it as one of the school owls when it landed on a branch above him. It was carrying a fairly thick envelope. He untied it from the owl's leg, and noted the Hogwarts crest. "Must be my O.W.L. results." Harry opened the thick envelope and removed several sheets of parchment. The cover sheet read:

Dear Mr. Potter-  
Congratulations on your successful completion of your O.W.L.'s and your fifth year. Please note that you have been accepted for your sixth year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed you will find the results of your O.W.L. examinations, a course selection sheet with a list of N.E.W.T. level courses of which you are eligible, and your book and supply list for such courses. Please remember that you must select at least four N.E.W.T. level courses and may select two elective courses. Please fill out the course selection sheet and return it by owl no later than August 15th.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
P.S. – I know we discussed your desire to enter Auror training after graduation. If that is still your wish I suggest you select the N.E.W.T. level courses that we discussed last year. Remember that Auror training requires that you pass five N.E.W.T.'s with at least an Exceeds Expectations. Please remember that I am available should you require any assistance.

The second page read:

Dear Mr. Potter-  
Congratulations on the completion of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Your scores are as follows.  
Sincerely,  
Griselda Marchbanks  
Chairman, Wizarding Examinations Authority

Charms:  
Theory - O  
Practical - E  
Transfiguration:  
Theory - E  
Practical - E  
Herbology:  
Theory - E  
Practical - O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts:  
Theory - O  
Practical - O  
Potions:  
Theory - O  
Practical - O  
Care of Magical Creatures:  
Theory - O  
Practical – O  
Astronomy:  
Theory - O  
Practical - A  
Divination:  
Practical - P  
History of Magic:  
Theory - P

Poor: 2  
Acceptable: 1  
Exceed Expectations: 4  
Outstanding: 9

Total O.W.L.'s: 14

Harry was astonished. He had expected to fail Divination and History of Magic, but never in his wildest dreams had he expected to get an O in both the Potion's Theory and Practical. It was widely known that Professor Snape only accepted students with O's into his N.E.W.T. level courses. He was not surprised that he had received two O's in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Take that Umbitch!" He had also done well enough in Transfiguration and Charms to get in to those N.E.W.T.S. Professor McGonagall had not mentioned a fifth N.E.W.T. level course that he should take due to her row with Umbridge. He decided that he would take N.E.W.T. level Care of Magical Creatures. Not only could that knowledge be useful as an Auror, but it would make Hagrid happy as well. The next sheet was the selection form:

Attention-  
All students must select at least four N.E.W.T. level courses and may select two electives. Please fill out and return this form no later that August 15th.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Eligible N.E.W.T. Level Courses (please select at least four)  
Charms  
Transfiguration  
Herbology  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Potions  
Care of Magical Creatures

Electives (please select two)  
Dueling  
Flying  
Muggle Studies  
Healing

Harry set the form aside, but he had already decided that he was taking Dueling and Healing as his electives. Dueling was an obvious choice, not only because Professor Lupin would be teaching, but also because it was necessary knowledge for him. Also, with as many times as he seemed to land himself in the hospital wing, he decided a little healing knowledge would not be amiss. The next sheet was his book and supply list for all of the courses that he was eligible for:

Course Books

Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)  
By Miranda Goshawk  
Simply Charming: An Advanced Guide to Charms  
By Fillius Flitwick (Charms)  
Advanced Transfiguration  
By Amanda Changetop (Transfiguration)  
Ten Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
By Phyllida Spore (Herbology)  
Protect Yourself! You Are Not Paranoid!  
By Allister Moody (Defense Against the Dark Arts)  
1001 Insanely Difficult Potions  
By Arsenius Jigger (Potions)  
Nice and Not So Nice Beasties  
By Georgia Insanium (Care of Magical Creatures)  
Advanced Dueling: Hexes and Curses to Defeat Your Opponent  
By Joseph Potter (Dueling)  
Arial Tricks  
By Nadia Wingfeather (Flying)  
Those Crazy Muggles  
By John Smith (Muggle Studies)  
Healers' Art: From First Aid to Minor Surgery  
By Florence Surehand (Healing)

Additional Supplies

Potions  
N.E.W.T. level potions ingredient package  
1 steel caldron (standard size 4)  
1 dragonhide apron  
1 pair dragonhide potion gloves  
1 pair Marty's Magical Eye Goggles

Care of Magical Creatures  
1 pair dragonhide handling gloves  
1 magical fist aid kit

Dueling  
1 set of dueling robes

The last sheet was a letter from Dumbledore:

Dear Harry-  
Please let me wish you a happy belated birthday. I understand that the Weasley family wishes to have you visit the last week of holidays. This should not be a problem as long as a few extra precautions are made. I will see to it that wards are placed around The Burrow, and someone from The Order will accompany you on your journey there.  
Please stay safe,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards

Harry was thrilled that Dumbledore had caved so easily. He had been worried that he would be forced to stay under the Blood Protection of his Aunt Petunia all summer. He was glad that Dumbledore would be adding protections to The Burrow because he did not want to endanger them, either. He turned to the owl that was still sitting above his head, "Please wait here a moment, and I'll bring you back and owl treat. I wish to send a reply." The owl hooted acknowledgment, and Harry went up to his room. He gathered a piece of parchment, a self-inking quill and an owl treat. He returned to the owl, and quickly filled out his course elective sheet. He then penned a quick note to Dumbledore, thanking him for going through all the trouble that was involved in Harry going to go Weasley's. He gave the two pieces of parchment to the owl, along with the treat. "Take these Professor Dumbledore please." The owl hooted and took off.

"_Is that ghastly owl gone yet?_" Lethe hissed from his pocket.

"_Yes, he is gone now. Do you need to hunt some more, or are you full?_"

"_I am full for now. I wish take a nap._"

Harry nodded to himself, and stood up, gathering his letters, to go inside. As he turned he saw a flash of black out of the corner of eye. When he turned to look however, it was gone. He shook his head, and headed into the house. Once upstairs in his room, Harry put away his letters, and got out his potions assignment that he'd been working on. He placed Lethe underneath his pillow to sleep, and got to work on his essay entitled: The Many Uses Of Powder Root Of Asphodel. Harry thought that Snape chose this assignment specifically as a jab at him. He would never forget his very first potions class when Snape humiliated him by asking him N.E.W.T. level questions about the Draught Of Living Death. "'Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' Bastard!" That had been the start of a wonderful relationship! He now understood the reasoning behind Snape's treatment of him, but that didn't necessarily mean he liked it. He understood that Snape had to be nasty to him in front of the Slytherins in order to keep up his role as a spy. Harry even understood that Snape was reminded of the bullying he had received from Harry's father every time he saw him. Just because he understood these things however, did not mean that the insults hurt any less. Harry sometimes wondered what his father would think of the fact that, because he tormented another student as a child, his son was now the subject of torment. He wondered whether or not his father had eventually outgrown his maliciousness. He hated to think ill of his dead father, however he didn't think that many people actually grew out of maliciousness. He had a feeling that Draco Malfoy would always be a prick.

He went back to work on his essay, and when he looked up a few hours later he realized that the sun had gone down. He got up and put away his essay. He then went to his food locker, and pulled out a chicken potpie. As he stood by the window of his bedroom, eating his potpie while looking out onto the street, he got the distinct sensation that he was being watched. Just then he noticed the Dursleys car driving down the street. Before it could reach the house, however, it suddenly exploded into flames. The force of the explosion rocked the house, and threw him to the floor of his bedroom. Harry clambered to his feet just in time to see the wards around the house flair and flicker out. Before he had time to even process what had happened, about a dozen Death Eaters apparated on the front lawn. "HOLY SHIT!" Harry quickly doused the light in his bedroom. He ran to his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak and his wand. Harry figured that this certainly qualified as an emergency, and he could not be prosecuted for the use of underage magic. He quickly released Hedwig, shrunk her cage, and placed it in his trunk. "Fly to Ron's girl! I'll see you there." As she flew out the window, he quickly shrunk his both his trunk and his food locker, and pocketed them. He grabbed Lethe out from under his pillow and placed her in his pocket saying, "_Quiet now we have to escape because there are bad men in the house!_" He then threw his invisibility cloak over his shoulders, and pulled up the hood. He made it onto the landing, just as the front door was blown off its hinges. As the Death Eaters started up the stairs, Harry snuck into the corner behind the old grandfather clock at the top of the stairs. He didn't even dare to breathe as they each passed within a foot of him. He heard them talking to each other, and then he heard the leader tell them to split up the search all the rooms. He recognized the voice of the leader as Bellatrix Lestrange. The very thought of her made his blood boil, and he had to restrain himself from cursing her then and there. He knew, however, that he was no match for a dozen Death Eaters. He had to get out of the house, and wait until reinforcements arrived. While the Death Eaters were searching the rooms on the upper floor, he stealthily made his way down the stairs, being careful to avoid the creaky step. He made his way out the ruined doorway and across the street into the alley where he first saw Sirius.

He then was able to turn around and watch the proceedings. He could see the light of the Death Eaters' wands through the windows as they moved about looking for him. He could hear the shrilled grating of Bellatrix's voice as she screamed at the Death Eaters for not finding him. When it became obvious that he was not in the house, the Death Eaters poured back onto the front lawn. Just as the last Death Eater exited the house, he heard successive loud pops indicating apparation. The cavalry had arrived! The Death Eaters and the Phoenixers immediately began to trade hexes. When it became obvious that the Death Eaters were outnumbered, they disapparated at a shout from Bellatrix. Harry started to move out of the alleyway with the intention of calling out to the Phoenixers. Just as he opened his mouth, however, he was hit with a stunning spell from behind.


	3. Chapter Three: Strangers and Questions

Harry Potter and the Blood Prophesies  
By Lethe a.k.a. Garner

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and places included in the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. Unfortunately, I am _not_ J.K. Rowling. This story will most likely contain slash by the end. For the uninitiated, this means relationships between two males. If that disgusts you, read on at your own criticism is of course welcome and encouraged.

Author's Notes: I apologize for the brevity of this chapter. It just seemed like a logical stopping place. The next chapter will be longer. I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Thanks for reading!

_(Italics indicate parseltongue or telepathic speech)_

Chapter Three: Strangers and Questions

When Harry awoke it became obvious to him that he was neither in his bedroom, nor the Hogwarts hospital wing. He fumbled on the table next to him for his glasses. He examined the room, noting that it was very lavish, and decorated in rich woods and jewel toned silks and velvets. He realized that he was in a giant featherbed. As he sat up heard a rich mellow voice, and turned to see someone step out of the shadows, "Good evening Blood Child. Welcome."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Relax, Blood Child. We mean you no harm. You are in our fortress. You will learn all you need to know in time."

Harry eyed the man, he was tall, about 6 ft., with long jet-black hair that was worked into a braid down his back, skin so pale it was almost translucent, and bright sapphire eyes. He was dressed in black leather pants and a midnight blue silk shirt. It was his eyes, though, that I caught Harry's attention. They had an unearthly glow, and seemed to be able to see right through him. He imagined that if the lights were extinguished, he would still be able to find the man by the light of those eyes. Said man smiled mysteriously, "My name is Tullius Maecenas. I imagine that you are wondering why you are here."

"Harry Potter, and you could say that."

"It is a long tale Blood Child. Perhaps you would like some refreshments first? I could send for you something."

"I am hungry, but you needn't bother with summoning anything. I have my own supplies," there was no way that Harry was accepting food or drink from these people until he knew what their intentions were.

Tullius smiled knowingly and nodded, "As you wish Blood Child. I will return in an hour's time, and then you will get your answers." He pointed at several doors, "Those two doors lead to your other rooms. Feel free to use anything that you find there. This door leads to other parts of the fortress. For your safety please remain inside your rooms until I return. Then I will show you our home." Harry nodded politely, but remained where he was until the man left the room silently.

After the door closed behind him, he decided to take stock of his situation. His invisibility cloak lay folded neatly on the end of his bed. His wand lay on top of it. That was a relief. He would be most upset had he lost either. Harry retrieved his wand, and put several locking charms on the door. He did not want to be caught unawares. He would heed Tullius' warning, and remain in these rooms. There was no reason, however not to take extra precautions just incase whatever could harm him out there decided to pay him a visit. Harry had every intention of holding to his earlier resolution to be more proactive. That taken care of, he reached into his right jeans pocket. He removed his two shrunken trunks, and restored them to their proper size. He situated them at the foot of the large bed, and put his cloak back where it belonged. He then reached into his left pocket and found Lethe. "_Are you okay?_"

"_Yes. What is going on, Harry?_"

"_I'm not sure yet, darling. How long was I unconscious?_"

"_About four hours. We were disapparated from your home, and brought straight here. This place has a peculiar smell. I can't quite place it. The one that just left was here the whole time that you were asleep. Another one came with him, but then he left. I did not understand what they said. It was not English._"

"_You understand English?_"

"_Yes it is one of the side effects of our bonding. I understand whatever languages that you can speak._" Harry nodded in understanding. That was certainly a useful ability. "_You will make a wonderful spy. Let's have a look around._" Lethe hissed her acceptance, and Harry reexamined his room. The room he was currently in was rather large. He stood next to the door; or rather double doors that Tullius had left through. As he looked into the room, to his right was a small side table, and to his left was a small sitting area. On the middle of the left wall was a giant king-sized bed, and in the far left corner was a fireplace and loveseat. On the wall opposite the door was a huge picture window complete with window seat. On the right wall there were two doors, and in between them was a large cherry wood wardrobe. Harry took a moment to explore the wardrobe, and found it to be filled with beautiful and probably expensive clothes in his size. At least if he was going to be stuck here a while, he would not have to wear Dudley's old things.

The room was done up in jewel tones. The furniture was upholstered in silver. The bed was covered in a silvery silk duvet, and was covered in velvet and silk pillows of sapphire, amethyst, ruby and emerald. More pillows occupied the window seat and loveseat, and two great rugs that mirrored the colors in the pillows, warmed the stone floor. The overall effect was quite beautiful. Harry opened the first door on the right wall, and discovered it to be an office and library. The rest of the wall that the door was on, plus the entire left wall were covered in built in bookcases. He discovered that the subjects ranged from Quidditch to ancient magic to martial arts. On the wall opposite the door there was a windowed alcove that contained a desk and chair. On the right wall there was another fireplace, two humongous armchairs and a small table. The room also had another large jewel tones rug. He discovered that the desk was complete with copious amounts of parchment, quills and ink. He exited the library and opened the last door. It was a large lavish bathroom that rivaled the prefects' bathroom back at Hogwarts. On his left there was a two-headed shower, next to that, in the far left corner was a large whirlpool bathtub. In the far right in corner was a small water closet. The right hand wall was occupied by a large sink and vanity. On the vanity was a complete toiletry kit and several plush towel sets.

"_Well, whatever their reasons for bringing me here are, they at least want me to be comfortable. Then again, who knows what their reasons are._"

"_The one who was here before, that Tullius character, did not give me the sense that he meant you harm. However, you should not let your guard down._"

"_I agree that he did not seem malicious, however, appearances can be deceiving._" Harry decided that he would take advantage of the shower, while Tullius was gone. He considered the tub, but decided that he didn't have time to do it justice. Therefore after a brief shower, Harry wrapped himself in the Egyptian cotton robe hanging by the door, and headed out to the wardrobe. He found a black silk shirt and boxers and a pair of black flat-fronted slacks. He placed his wand up his left sleeve. He completed the outfit with black cashmere socks, leather shoes and belt. "Think I'm wearing enough black?" he asked out loud.

"_You look very handsome for a human,_" Lethe piped from the ground by his feet.

He grinned at her, and grabbed another potpie from his food locker and a flask of pumpkin juice. He took it to the window seat and munched it thoughtfully, while examining the surrounding terrain. It was dark outside, but he could make some features by the light of the almost full moon. It was slightly mountainous, and surrounded by lush verdant forests. He saw no other signs of civilization from this vantage point.

"Well Harry, it's a fine mess you've gotten yourself into this time. How the hell did they capture me while I was wearing my invisibility cloak?" He thought about it, and he was fairly sure that the hood of his cloak had not fallen down. That meant that he had been invisible when he was stunned. How then had they seen him?

Now that he had a moment to think, he tried to get a grip on what had happened. Apparently, the Death Eaters had somehow found out about the blood protection on the house. It was logical to assume that if they killed the Dursleys, or more specifically Aunt Petunia, that the wards would fail. "The Dursleys are dead." Harry tried to understand how he felt about that. On the one hand, the Dursleys had never been at all kind to him, but on the other hand, wouldn't it have been worse to grow up in an orphanage or on the streets? He hated the Dursleys; then again, maybe he just severely disliked them. He tried to save the word hate for people like Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange. He didn't even think he actually hated Draco Malfoy or Severus Snape. Either way, he never wanted the Dursleys to die. They did not deserve that. What about the Phoenixers? Dumbledore and Remus must be having coronaries, and what about these people who kidnapped him? They certainly didn't seem like Death Eaters. Also, considering he wasn't dead yet, maybe they did not intend to kill him. Only time would tell, he supposed.

Lethe slithered up his leg and wrapped herself around his wrist. "_Time for a nap,_" she hissed. Harry agreed, and leaned back against the pillows, and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter Four: Senef Mesha’ and Prophesie

Harry Potter and the Blood Prophesies  
By Lethe a.k.a. Garner

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and places included in the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. Unfortunately, I am _not_ J.K. Rowling. This story will most likely contain slash by the end. For the uninitiated, this means relationships between two males. If that disgusts you, read on at your own criticism is of course welcome and encouraged.

Author's Notes: I apologize for the delay on this chapter. It was extremely tough to slug through. I hope it's not too dry, but I had to get a lot of information across. I promise the story will get moving in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

_(Italics indicate parseltongue or telepathic speech)_

Chapter Four: Senef Mesha' and Prophesies

Harry awoke to knocking on his door. He felt the comforting smoothness of Lethe on his wrist, walked over to the door, and called, "Who is it?"

"It is I, Tullius, Blood Child."

"One moment," Harry called. He pulled his wand from his sleeve, and canceled the wards on the door. He then opened the door and allowed Tullius to enter. Harry felt a little awkward just standing there, and yet it seemed silly to invite his captor to sit down. In the end, Tullius did it for him, and sat in one of the chairs. He motioned for Harry to do the same. Harry resisted the urge to sigh, and sat down.

"I imagine that you'd like explanation now. Am I correct?"

Harry nodded, "Indeed." "Very well then. Where to start... Well, first of all, I am not a Death Eater. The fact that the attack on your house, and our retrieval of you happened at the same time is merely coincidence. It is a fairly fortunate coincidence, not the fact that your relatives died, but we were having some trouble getting past the wards without doing something that drastic. We were watching your house for several days hoping that you would leave the wards. The fact that you did not, combined with the skillfulness that you displayed in evading the Death Eaters and the precautions that you have taken since you arrived here show an admirable amount of craftiness on your part.

Harry nodded his head slightly in acceptance of the complement. He supposed that he did have quite a bit of experience in the field of sneaking around.

"You are here to turn the tide of two wars. One of which you have already heard, and the other that dates back much further of which you are unaware, as is most of humankind. Before I get into that however, I must reeducate you on some very pertinent facts.

"Blood Child, do you know what the physiological difference between wizards and muggles is?" Tullius asked quietly.

Harry nodded slowly. He remembered that Hermione had mentioned Creo Enzymes at some point. Apparently they were responsible for producing magical energy in a wizard. "Creo Enzymes, correct?"

"Precisely. Every wizard's blood contains Creo Enzymes imprinted with the magical signature distinct to each wizard. What you may not know is that these Creo Enzymes, or CE's as they are sometimes called, burn red blood cells in your blood for energy. The bodies of wizards have compensated for this by increasing the rate of red blood cell production." Harry nodded in understanding. He remembered Hermione saying something along those lines.

Tullius continued, "This is why wizards become fatigued when they overexert themselves magically. Red blood cells are responsible for transporting oxygen and nutrients to various parts of the body. When a wizard exerts great amounts of magical energy the Creo Enzymes consume red blood cells at a rate faster than the body can produce them. This leaves a wizard with symptoms similar to blood loss. The level of Creo Enzymes in his blood determines the magical strength of a wizard. This level stays constant from the womb and can only be altered by strong dark magic, which has serious side effects. This level of Creo Enzymes is what determines a wizard's magical strength. The level of Creo Enzymes in a wizard's blood is directly proportional to the level of magical energy that a wizard is capable of producing.

Harry was shocked by this revelation, "Do those wizards with higher magical strength run the risk of burning too many red blood cells?" Harry could not help remember how many times people had told him that he had exceptional magical strength. Did this mean that he was in danger of hurting himself?

Tullius shook his head, "No. Each wizard's body sets and equilibrium while still in the womb, and produces sufficient levels of red blood cells to compensate for its Creo Enzymes. The human body is an amazing thing. Your Creo Enzymes have a failsafe and would temporarily shut down before your body could be drained of red blood cells. It is only when dark magic is used in the attempts to raise the level of Creo Enzymes that a wizard possesses that you run into trouble."

"I see," said Harry feeling slightly relieved, "So what does this have to do with why I am here?"

"Ah, yes... I was getting to that. What do you know about vampires, Blood Child?"

"I just know that they are bloodthirsty dark creatures that feed on the blood of humans, and why do you keep calling me that?" Harry was growing slightly alarmed. He was not sure that he liked where this conversation was heading. He glanced at Tullius' mouth when he smiled, and was slightly reassured when all of his teeth appeared to be the same length.

"I apologize, Harry, it is simply habit." Harry raised an eyebrow at this, but did not comment when Tullius continued, "Vampires are quite different then you have been led to believe, Harry. Please allow me to tell you a story."

"As I am sure you know, ancient Egypt was ruled mostly by wizards." He paused long enough for Harry to nod in acknowledgment. Ron had told him of all of the curses that Egyptian wizards had placed on the pyramids. "Well, around 2100 BC, Egypt was fragmented and warring with itself. Then along came a wizard who would later become known as Mentuhotep II, pharaoh of the 11th dynasty. He and his dark wizard priests began experimenting with ways of creating the perfect warriors. The priests collected muggleborn wizarding children under the age of five from their peasant parents for use as test subjects. The parents were simply told that their children had been chosen to serve the pharaoh. The parents were not given the option to refuse. Using the darkest of magic they created a magical virus, which they dubbed the Senef Virus. Senef is the ancient Egyptian word for blood. This virus when administered would induce the wizard's body to undergo numerous physical enhancements, including enhanced senses of sight, smell, hearing and taste, enhanced strength, endurance and agility and remarkable healing capabilities. They would be killable only by beheading or piercing through the heart. It would also give the wizard telepathic powers, and would stop the ageing process at twenty-five years of age, making the wizard practically immune to death by natural causes. Lastly, it would cause the Creo Enzymes in a wizard's blood to multiply to almost double the natural level. In order for the virus not to be attacked and overwhelmed by the children's immune systems, they were drained of half their blood before being administered the virus. It was discovered in the process of testing this virus that the subjects bodies were not capable of producing sufficient amounts of red blood cells to sustain the increase in Creo Enzymes. After losing several of their early test subjects with symptoms of blood loss, they decided to try administering blood to the remaining children. They discovered that as long as the children received several liters of blood every few days, they would remain healthy. After experimenting with different sources of blood they found that although the children could process the blood of animals, they required more than if they were given the blood of humans. It appeared that their bodies magically compensated for blood type as well, negating that concern. Also they found that the blood of wizards gave them a temporary magical energy boost. The wizards assumed that this was because the wizarding blood contained Creo Enzymes. It was not a sustained because their own Creo Enzymes would eventually breakdown the foreign ones. For about an hour though, any spells that were cast left a combined magical signature.

"As I said, the purpose of these experiments was to create an army for Mentuhotep. His ambition was to reunite the warring Egypt under his rule. Within a year he had about fifty muggleborn wizards and witches between the ages of three and six. The children were treated as favored royalty, and were showered with attention and toys. At the same time they were being educated and trained, both in magic and in combat. Mentuhotep still was not satisfied however. He knew that if he was going to overtake the rest of Egypt, that he would need more than fifty children, no matter how powerful they might be.

"Mentuhotep instructed his priests to administer the Senef Virus to a group of muggle children in an attempt to supplement his forces. The experiment was an unqualified disaster. Since the muggles possessed no Creo Enzymes naturally, the wizards fed them the blood of the children, who were already carriers of the virus. With this attempt they had hoped to give the muggle children the capability to produce magic. Their bodies were unable to handle the invasion by Creo Enzymes, and their minds began to breakdown. In the end, although the change was successful, the muggle children had the mentality of wild animals. They were able to produce small amounts of uncontrolled magic, but the Creo Enzymes consumed red blood cells at a rate that their muggle bodies were totally unprepared for. These children had to feed daily in order to stay alive, and in their reduced mental state, they were consumed by bloodlust. The wizards termed the muggle children Deviants and destroyed them vowing to only use wizarding children in the future. They scoured the countryside for muggleborn wizarding children, for even Mentuhotep was not willing to alienate his fellow wizarding nobles by taking their children.

"Over the next fifteen years he was able to raise the number of his young army to a hundred. He named them the Senef Mesha', the Blood Army, and they were unstoppable. He had enhanced the virus in his warriors. They were made sterile, both male and female. He did not want to chance outside breeding that would dilute the Senef Mesha' bloodline, and he did not wish to have any of his warriors out of commission with pregnancy. The only way that one of the Senef Mesha' could reproduce was to select a wizarding child, drain their blood and administer them blood from themselves. When the two exchanged blood in this manner, a magical bond was created that made them as good as parent and child. The last enhancement was elongated upper and lower canines. These fangs allowed the Senef Mesha' to feed of the blood of their enemies during battle. Within a year Mentuhotep had reunited Egypt, and reigned supreme.

"The Senef Mesha' continued to serve the line of pharaohs until the collapse of the 13th dynasty around 1550 BC. They had been honored by Mentuhotep, but over the centuries the pharaohs became weaker, and grew distrustful of the powerful Senef Mesha'. Those outsiders that knew of their origins were long dried in the sand, and they vowed to keep their secrets to themselves. After the collapse they swore to only ally themselves to rulers, never to serve them. For the next 600 years they worked as mercenaries, paid fighters for various rulers, but looked to their own interests first and foremost.

"Around 700 BC, word of new civilizations across the sea began to filter into Egypt. The ancient civilization around them was crumbling. By this time their numbers had swelled to over 400, all appearing to be no older than twenty-five. Two half-brothers, Tullius Maecenas and Artemis Agamemnon, led them. It was decided that the clan was growing too large to remain inconspicuous. They split into two groups Tullius led one group to Rome, and Artemis led the other to Athens. They spent the next few hundred years working with the governments of each country. They hired themselves as trainers for the armies, but kept their own secrets. In 339 BC, the Grecian Senef Mesha' allied themselves with Alexander the Great. They campaigned with him all over the Mediterranean until his death in 323 BC. They then went to Rome to rejoin their brethren who were fighting in the 2nd Samnite War. As an elite mercenary army of 500, they spent a very bloody 300 years fighting for the Romans.

"In 43 AD their numbers had dwindled to 200 in the many wars. The decision was made to migrate to the newly conquered Britain to rest. For the next 700 years they remained in Britain gradually increasing in numbers. Although they did see fighting, it was nowhere near the scale that they had seen in Rome. Many of their number became discontent with their sedentary life, and longed for action.

"What you must understand, Harry, is that just because the Senef Mesha' were created using the darkest of magic, this did not make them necessarily evil. I know that you are familiar with a werewolf. Werewolves are considered by the Ministries of Magic and much of the wizarding population to be evil dark creatures intent on human blood. As you know however, this is not always the case. One of the codes that the Senef Mesha' had set before they ever left Egypt was not to feed off of innocent humans. They considered it their right to feed during battle, but would not seek out human blood in times of peace. They subsisted mainly off the blood of cattle at other times. This is why many of the Senef Mesha' were growing tired of their peaceful life, and were longing for wars to fight.

"At this point in history the Roman Empire was in its last years. Many of the Senef Mesha' saw opportunity in the various warring states. After a great argument among the elders of the clan, they split into five groups. Tullius and Artemis led the two largest. Tullius formed the Argentum Clan and stayed in what would eventually be Scotland, and Artemis formed the Rutilus Clan and moved them to what would become Wales. The Viridis Clan went to fight in the eastern Roman Empire, but eventually settled in what is now Germany. The Crocinus Clan went south along the continent to what is now Spain, but eventually migrated to the Americas in the 1500's. The Niveus Clan which was comprised of about forty younger vampires, went east and eventually allied with the Franks, which would ultimately be the biggest mistake yet to be made by any Senef Mesha'.

"The younger warriors had all been sired after the flight from Egypt, and therefore had not been witness to Mentuhotep's experiments. Although they knew of the ban of the creation of Deviants, they were full of their own arrogance. Stultitia Verus, the leader of the Niveus, defied the most sacred of the Senef Mesha' codes and told the leaders of the Franks of the Senef Mesha' abilities. The Franks were wary of these warriors, but in their greed for power, agreed to Stultitia's plan. She had them gather almost two hundred of their children together, all of who were muggles, and she and her followers sired them.

"The fledgling Deviants turned on their elders in their madness. Hundreds were slaughtered on all sides. The Argentum and Rutilus Clans came to the rescue, but by that time many of the Deviants had escaped. These rogue Deviants ravaged the countryside with no concept of secrecy. Soon, both the muggle and the wizarding world were aware and in arms over these so-called 'vampires'. Not wanting to face the entirety of Western Europe, the Senef Mesha' clans went into hiding. They built their own fortresses that were so well warded that not even the strongest wizards would even see them. They have remained as such to this day."

It took Harry a few minutes to absorb all of this information. He had stiffened at the mention that Tullius Maecenas was a vampire, or rather Senef Mesha', but his curiosity to hear the rest won out. He wondered why it was that he always seemed to end up in these types of situations. His eyes widened when Tullius replied as if he had spoken aloud, "You are a Child of Fate, Blood Child. Such people come along in times of great need. It is Fate's way of balancing the evil in this world."

"Before you grow alarmed, please let me reassure you that I mean you no harm, and will do nothing to you without your consent." Harry relaxed slightly. He understood his point about the ministry and its opinion on dark creatures. Merlin knows you couldn't believe everything that the ministry had said about Harry himself. He had not been given any reason to mistrust this man, well, other than being kidnapped that is. "Ah... yes... well I am sorry about that. I am afraid that it was necessary at the time, as you will hopefully come to understand in the near future."

"So, you are one of these Senef Mesha'?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, I am the leader of the Argentum Clan, and you are here on our island, Pax Castellum."

Harry touched his own teeth, "Concealment charm?"

"Ah, yes," as Harry watched as four three-quarter inch fangs appeared in Tullius' mouth, "I did not wish to alarm you. We always use concealment charms when it becomes necessary to move amongst the outside world."

"You didn't use a wand or a spell," Harry was astonished. The only person that Harry had seen do wandless and spelless magic was Dumbledore.

"Wands are an inconvenience in battle, as they can be lost or broken. Plus without a wand there is nothing for your enemy to relieve you of. With our high levels of Creo Enzymes, wands are not really necessary. It is simply a matter of learning control, and we have had plenty of time to master that. A spell is simply a trigger that tells your mind the type and level of magical energy to create. It is the intent behind the spell that makes it effective. With proper control of your mind it becomes unnecessary to speak them out loud."

Harry was intrigued, "I see, so really anyone could learn the control necessary to do it." He smiled inwardly at the thought of the crafty headmaster. "So, why am I here? You mentioned two wars. I assume one of them has to do with Voldemort, but what of the other one?"

Tullius looked saddened for a moment before he replied, "I am afraid the other war is now inextricably entwined with your war against Voldemort. You remember the split of the clans that I told you of?" Harry nodded. "Unfortunately many of my kind have grown tired of quelling our bloodlust on animals. My younger half-brother is among the most vocal of the dissidents. He and his followers have grown tired of living in hiding. Also warfare among the muggles has become so technologically based that there is very little call for warriors of our kind anymore. Voldemort has learned of our kind, and is attempting to sway us to his side. His promise of the blood of muggles and muggleborns is very enticing to Artemis and his followers. You have to understand, Harry, that wizarding blood is like a drug to the Senef Mesha'. The boost that we receive from wizarding blood is a very strong high. It is only our morals and codes that restrain us. Therefore Voldemort has offered a very effective bargaining chip to my brother and his ilk. As of yet, Artemis has made no pact, but I fear that he yet may."

Harry shuddered at the thought of Voldemort with an army of Senef Mesha' lusting after wizarding blood. It was not a pretty image. "That cannot happen. What can I do?"

Tullius smiled a very genuine smile, "You see, Harry, the Child of Fate is always ready to right the wrongs of the world. Long ago when the Senef Mesha' broke the yoke that the pharaohs had placed on them, the leaders created a set of Codes that all of them agreed to live by. 1. No warrior would reveal his or her true nature to any outsider. 2. No warrior would take human blood outside battle. 3. No warrior would assist in the creation of Deviants. 4. All warriors who chose to sire a child would be responsible for teaching them the ways of the Senef Mesha' and would have the care of them for a period of a hundred years. At this time, a prophesy was made by the seer among the Senef Mesha'. It was attached to the code, and when the time came for it to be fulfilled, all of the Senef Mesha' would be required to assist in its fulfillment:

_There will come a time when the clans are in strife.  
Many will be tempted by darkness and the sweet words of the Serpent's Heir.  
Do not despair for one of Fate's Children shall save you. _

Mortal Child  
Born of light  
Kissed by lighting  
Conqueror of hardship  
Thrice Savior  
Vanquisher of Death

Blood Child  
Saved by ancients  
The fledgling immortal  
Its powers enhanced  
Mate of the Raven  
Unifier of Clans

Light Child  
Leader of races  
Protector of right  
Liberator of oppressed  
Guardian of peace  
Watcher of the world

As Tullius finished reciting the prophecy, a great shiver ran down Harry's spine. He may have failed his Divination O.W.L., but he was not stupid by any means. "You believe that this child is me." It was not a question.

"Yes, Blood Child. I have watched you for years, and I am most pleased with your progress. You may wonder why I left you with your relatives, and waited to intervene. Your path has not, nor will it ever be an easy one. However it is the hardships that you overcome that make you into the person you must become. Your treatment at the hands of the Dursley's taught you to how not to treat others. Had you grown up in the wizarding world you would have been idolized, and as you have experienced, the love of the masses is very fickle indeed. I know people have made comparisons between your life and that of Voldemort, but the fundamental difference between the two of you is that he allowed all the hardships in his life to make him bitter and took the experience gained from them to a dark place, while you were able to learn from yours.

"Now, however it is time for you to fulfill your destiny, but neither myself nor anyone else can force you, the choice must be yours and yours alone. I can help you on your path however. It is my desire to take you as my blood child and become your sire, but that is not a decision that needs to be made just yet. If you became one of the Senef Mesha', you would have all of our abilities at your disposal. You would be much better equipped to fight the battles that you have ahead of you. Also, under the Code of the Senef Mesha' you would have my protection, and as the Child of the Prophecy you would have that of all the clans.

"I must in all fairness however, warn you. There will be those of your kind that will turn on you should you accept my offer, especially amongst the Ministries. Your true friends, however, will always be there for you. Now, it is very late, or should I say early. Do not give me your answer now. Think about what I have said, and tomorrow I will return, and show you our home. Even if you should refuse us, I would still wish to instruct you on some of our fighting and magical skills that would help you in your fight. Either way we will return you to your school by the 1st of September. Please consider my offer, though. I especially, have waited a long time for you to come."

With that Tullius stood and made his way to the door, "Goodnight, Blood Child." He then slipped out of sight.

Harry remained seated for several moments. He felt movement on his wrist, a raised his fist to eyelevel. "_Well,_" he hissed.

"_Well indeed,_" she replied. "_You are in no condition to make any kind of decision now,_" she advised. "_Let us get some sleep. Things will be clearer in the morning._"

"_Agreed._" Harry replaced the wards on his door, and moved his tired body and mind to the bed, stripping as he went.

"_Sweet dreams, Harry._"

"_Do snakes dream?_" he inquired.

"_Of course. I am rather fond of ones involving crickets. Nice and crunchy._"


	5. Chapter Five: House Elves and Bathtubs

Harry Potter and the Blood Prophesies  
By Lethe a.k.a. Garner

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and places included in the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. Unfortunately, I am _not_ J.K. Rowling. This story will most likely contain slash by the end. For the uninitiated, this means relationships between two males. If that disgusts you, read on at your own criticism is of course welcome and encouraged.

Author's Notes: Please let me apologize in advance for any offence that might be taken in regards to Harry's thoughts on religion in this chapter. The views expressed do not necessarily correspond with mine. I was merely trying to write from what I could conceive Harry's point of view to be. Remember, **it's only a story**. Please don't go getting your knickers in a twist! Also, for those of you who didn't already know, I have started a Yahoo Group where I will be posting both the story and various illustrations that go with it. Please feel free to join, and you will receive emails when I post something new. The link is in my profile under homepage. Thank you for all of the fabulous reviews! Please keep reading!

_(Italics indicate parseltongue or telepathic speech)_

Chapter Five: House-Elves and Bathtubs

Interlude 

Severus Snape was currently an extremely stressed individual. Why had he not known of the attack on the Potter-boy's house before hand? Granted, Voldemort did not see fit to divulge his each and every plan to the potions master, but for something of this magnitude, he should have at least gotten an inkling, especially as it concerned Potter. What was especially disconcerting was that even if Severus had heard nothing from Voldemort directly, he could usually count on one of the dumber Death Eaters involved in the plot, such as the elders Crabbe and Goyle, to brag or in some way leak information. Severus had heard nothing.

He stalked along the halls of the dungeons, and made his way to the headmaster's office. "Everlasting Gobstopper!" he snarled at the gargoyle, and it leapt aside. As Severus reached the top of the winding staircase, he could discern several voices coming from behind the door. He paused to listen.

"Albus, it's been over twelve hours. If he had escaped, we should have heard something by now," came the worried voice of Arthur Weasley.

"There was no sign of him with those Death Eaters that we fought, but they could have used a portkey from inside the house," intoned the gravelly voice of Alastor Moody.

It was at this point that Severus decided to make his presence known, and entered the office, ignoring Albus' bloody knowing twinkle. That man should have been in Slytherin, the crafty old codger, nothing got by him. Severus turned his attention to the Order members that occupied chairs in Albus' office. Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Alastor Moody all looked at him expectantly. Severus noted that they all looked extremely tired and worried with exception of the headmaster. The potions master raised an eyebrow at this considering that Albus' Golden Boy was missing, but the headmaster simply looked intrigued.

"Ah Severus, please have a seat. Have you been able to uncover anything in regards to our Mr. Potter?"

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but nothing has leaked as of yet. I am concerned that I knew nothing of this attack before it was carried out. The only conclusion that I can come to is that this was a test of my loyalty. The Dark Lord has been searching for the leak in his followers. If the boy truly did escape, then we can at least be thankful that my position as a spy is intact. He will look elsewhere for the leak now. However, I have not yet ascertained whether or not Potter was indeed captured. It is my belief, however, that he was not, at least not by Death Eaters. If the Dark Lord had him, he would have already summoned his followers to watch the boy be executed."

Albus nodded, thoughtfully, "Indeed, I do not believe that our Mr. Potter was taken by the Death Eaters. There are several factors that lead me to believe this. When Harry's room at the Dursley residence was searched, no trace of his personal belongings were found. It is therefore reasonable to conclude that he had time to pack and take them with him." With this the elderly wizard rose and retrieved a fist-sized cobalt blue crystal sphere with rhythmically pulsating silver veins from one of his shelves. Upon resuming his seat, he explained, "This is a monitoring crystal attuned to Harry's magical signature. The blue color indicates his good health. The silver in the veining indicates that he is sleeping peacefully, and the pulsating is representative of his heartbeat. Wherever Harry is, he does not appear to be in any immediate danger." He glanced at the slightly relieved faces in front of him. He then turned his attention to the werewolf, "Remus, please relate to those present what you told me earlier."

Remus nodded and addressed the gathered Order members, "As you know my enhanced senses allow me to detect things that are not apparent to normal human senses." At their nods he continued, "When we apparated to Privet Drive, I detected a peculiar smell, one I had never encountered before. At first I thought it was that of a vampire, but although it carried the same blood scent, it lacked the feral quality of a vampire. Whatever left that smell was both sentient and clean. Also, there was more than one individual, and they had been there over the course of several days. There was no fresh blood or corpses, near the house. That does not follow the normal behavior patterns for vampires. When I followed the scent to its largest concentration, it was the alley across the street from number 4 Privet Drive. When I entered the alley I discovered Harry's scent as well. His scent trail leading up to the alley was obscured by the battle, but it was fresh in the alley itself. There was no trail leading away from it. As you know vampires cannot apparate, and cannot produce advanced magical objects such as a portkey, so whatever took Harry, it was not a vampire."

There was an outburst of talking amongst those gathered. Arthur Weasley spoke up, "Are you saying that Harry was taken by some kind of new or unheard of creature that drinks the blood of its victims? How could such a creature be kept secret?"

Severus had a sinking feeling that he knew what had happened to the Potter-boy. He glanced at Albus, raising an eyebrow in question. The headmaster seemed to know what he was thinking, and nodded. Severus cleared his throat, "Gentlemen, if I may? I believe I have a viable theory. I have heard rumors of a high vampire race that is both sentient and highly magical."

"You believe that old-hag's tale, Snape?" groused Moody.

Severus sneered at the peg-legged ex-Auror, "Many myths are based on truths, Moody, especially in the wizarding world, but that is not what I meant. I do not know the details, but I do know that the Dark Lord has been courting an alliance with a group that he is very secret about. The rumor amongst the Death Eaters, however is that this group is comprised of some type of vampire."

The others except Dumbledore gasped collectively. Kingsley spoke up quietly, "I too have heard rumors of these vampires at the ministry. It is kept very hushed, but the ministry has apparently known of their existence for centuries. Not much is known about them besides the fact that they do exist, and are apparently very reclusive. The ministry does consider them to be extremely dangerous, though."

Arthur stood, panicked, "We have to find him, Albus. What if these vampires took him to use as a negotiating tool in their talks with You-Know-Who?"

"Do not worry Arthur. We will locate Harry," the headmaster soothed. "At least for now we know he is alive and healthy. Severus, if you would find out anything that you can about these people?"

Severus stood and nodded, "I will use every source that I have at my disposal, Headmaster."

Albus smiled benignly, and turned to the others, "Arthur and Kingsley, if you would check into anything the ministry has on vampires? Please be discreet. It would not do for Cornelius to get wind of this. It is bad enough that he knows of Harry's disappearance at all, but that cannot be helped." At their nods he continued, "Alastor, please return to Order headquarters, and bring everyone up to speed. Do not fret. We will find Harry."

With that, everyone took their leave quickly. Albus wandered over to Fawkes' perch. He stroked his head while gazing at Harry's monitoring crystal. "Be safe, Harry. It seems that we have a new player on the field, Fawkes."

End Interlude 

Harry gradually approached consciousness, and noticed the red glow of his eyelids. It was definitely morning then. He cracked one eye cautiously, and immediately closed it again with a groan. He rolled away from the offending light and sat up. Harry blearily peered at his surroundings, and the recollection of the events and conversations of last night hit him like a ton of bricks. He let out another more heartfelt groan.

"Is Lord Harry ill, sir?" piped a rather squeaky voice to his left.

Harry started and swung his head towards the voice. There standing on his trunk was a house-elf. She did not, however, have the appearance of any house-elf that he had ever seen. She was wearing clothes for one thing, and had a rather well groomed appearance. Her skin was smooth and unscarred, and her large blue eyes had a clear and open appearance. She wore a rich blue cotton dress with silver embroidery and a crisp white apron. She also had on smart elf-sized leather shoes. She was currently staring at Harry in some concern.

After Harry had gaped a moment longer, he shook his head and explained, "No, I'm fine. Who are you?"

"My name is Trini, sir. Lord Tullius has assigned me to take care of you. He said to tell you that he would come by before dinner, and give you a tour of Pax Castellum."

"What time is it?" Harry asked the diminutive elf.

"It is just past noon. Would you like me to bring you some lunch, sir?"

Harry marveled at Trini. She was the first house-elf that he had met who did not speak of themselves in third person. "Yes please, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. It is my pleasure to serve you, Lord Harry. If you ask me, you need a little fattening up." She gave his bare chest a critical stare, and then vanished with a pop.

"Cheeky little thing," said Harry with a grin.

"_Yes, she was. Now if we could have some silence! Someone would like to continue her beauty sleep._"

Harry laughed at the irritated hiss coming from underneath the pillow next to his. "_Yes, Mistress Lethe!_"

Harry glanced around the room, and noticed that Trini had apparently tidied his hastily discarded clothing from last night. He rose and quickly paid a visit to the loo, grabbing his robe off its peg in the process. He didn't fancy parading about in his boxers in front of the house-elf, even if they were silk.

Trini reappeared just as Harry reentered his bedroom. "Here you are Lord Harry," She piped as she placed a tray on the table in his sitting area. "What else can I do for you?"

Harry sat in one of the chairs. "Thank you. Would you mind sitting for a moment? I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Certainly sir. I will answer anything that I am able to."

Harry was relieved when she immediately hopped into the chair opposite him with no fuss. He recalled the first time that he had asked Dobby to sit, and almost groaned at the memory. "You are not like most of the house-elves that I have met before. Do they treat you well here?"

"Oh, yes sir, we house-elves are treated very kindly by the Clan Argentum. I have never left this island, but I know of some who have. The stories brought back about the treatment of house-elves in the outside world are appalling. We house-elves of Pax Castellum are not slaves. We are not bound to stay here. We serve the Clan Argentum because we choose to. Do you know that house-elves in the outside world are not paid, and do not wear clothes?"

"Yes, I am aware of the practice. I know a house-elf named Dobby who used to belong to a particularly cruel family. He was freed, and now works at my school. Professor Dumbledore pays Dobby and he is treated well."

Trini nodded, "House-elves are magical creatures not unlike the Senef Mesha'. We all do as our natures' dictate. House-elves _like_ to clean and take care of others. We are not, however, any lower than any other sentient being. Those of the Clan Argentum respect us for our services, and provide for us well. We have elf-sized quarters, and Lord Tullius sees that we are well clothed and educated. We are still sworn to protect our employers' secrets, but it is something that we are glad to do anyways."

"Are house-elves treated as well by the other clans?" Harry asked.

Trini frowned for a moment. "The Crocinus Clan in the Americas and the Viridis Clan in Germany are also good to house elves. House-elves do not serve the Rutilus Clan anymore, however. Soon after the Great Rift, Lord Tullius' brother and his followers began to bleed their house elves. Since then few house-elves have willingly served them, and those who have, do not last long. As for the Niveus Clan, well after that she-devil's folly, there is nothing left of them to serve."

"I see. Tullius wants me to become one of the Argentum Clan. I haven't made up my mind yet, though."

"Lord Tullius believes that you are the Child of the Prophecy. He is very wise. Do not forget that although he looks young, he is in actuality almost 4000 years old. If Lord Tullius desires to take you as his blood child, then you should be honored, for he has not done so in all of his many years."

"Not once in nearly 4000 years?"

"No, he has been waiting for you, Lord Harry."

Harry didn't quite know what to make of that. "Thanks Trini, for answering my questions. You've helped quite a bit."

"You are most welcome Lord Harry. If you do not require anything else, then I will take my leave. Should you need me, just call out my name."

"Thanks again!" Harry called as Trini vanished with a pop. "Well, I certainly have a lot to think about. I think I'll be trying out that giant bathtub, but food first!" Harry uncovered the dishes and found green salad, spaghetti and piping hot fresh garlic bread. Accompanying it was a pot of tea and chocolate cake for dessert. "_Lethe! Are you hungry?_"

A groggy looking Lethe stuck her head out from under her pillow. "_I ate yesterday. What I need now is another couple hours of sleep!_" If snakes could glare, Harry would swear that's what she was doing. She disappeared from view with a final hiss.

"_Suit yourself._" Harry proceeded to devour his lunch, and ignored the grumpy snake.

Once he was satiated, Harry made his way into the bathroom, and studied the taps. Unlike the Prefects' bath, this one only had two taps, hot and cold. There were, however, several bottles of variously scented bath additives. Unlike the muggle variety, wizarding bath additives were not just for scent. They were actually potions, and would heal, sooth, relax, energize, or what ever was needed. Harry chose one that would sooth his frazzled nerves and improve his concentration. After filling the tub, he shed his robe and boxers and set aside his glasses. He allowed his body to sink down in until only his face was above the water's surface. Harry took a deep breath, and sunk to the bottom of the tub, slowly breathing out through his nose. He stayed submerged as long as he could, allowing the potion to do its work, and listening to the blood move through his veins. As he rose slowly so his nose and mouth broke the surface once more, he exhaled the remainder of the air in his lungs. When he refilled them with oxygen, the water amplified the sound. For a moment, Harry felt that it was the only sound in the world.

The lonely sound made him wonder how many breaths he had left. How much longer did he have to spend on the planet before his death? Four times he had faced Voldemort, five if you counted when he was a baby. Each time Death had passed within a breath of his fingertips. How many more times would Death allow his escape? Tullius had called him a Child of Fate, someone to balance the evils of the world. Did this mean that Fate would continue to protect him, and could he afford to take that chance? It certainly seemed that he possessed an inordinate amount of luck in sticky situations. Maybe it was Fate's way of compensating for his crappy luck concerning every other aspect of his life.

Harry wondered what would happen if he was to die before Voldemort was destroyed. If that batty Trelawney's prophesy was to be believed then his death before that of old Tommy-boy would spell blood and death for most of the world, both wizarding and muggle alike. Was it true that out of the entire wizarding population only Harry had the power to destroy that monster completely? And for that matter, what was completely? Did Voldemort even have a soul? He had some sort of presence after his body was destroyed when Harry was a baby. Wizarding society had a huge variety of beliefs on religion that incorporated various beliefs from all over the world. Some believed in the quintessential soul. Some believed in a life-force that was present in every living thing, which upon a creature's death moved on to a newborn creature, rather like reincarnation. Some even believed that the soul was actually the embodiment of the magical signature of a wizard, though what that meant for muggles Harry did not know. Maybe people just died, only to live on in the memories of those left behind. He remembered his conversation with Nearly-Headless Nick at the end of last term. Even he did not know what really happened when a person died because he had chosen to remain in-between life and death.

Harry had never put much stock in most muggle religions. The Dursleys had attended church only on high holidays. Harry himself had only been a handful of times as a young child when the Dursleys could not get a sitter. He hadn't really been impressed on those occasions. There was a copy of the Bible among the discarded books in Dudley's second bedroom. Harry had read it, and had found most of it to be quite bigoted and intolerant. It basically said to love your fellow humans as long as they are male and share the beliefs and practices set out in the Bible. There were however parts of it that he liked. These parts reminded him of Aesop's Fables. If you looked past the religious propaganda, you cold find some good morals. Not that it really mattered what Harry thought. According to the Judeo-Christian religions, he and the rest of the wizarding world were going to Hell anyways.

Harry also did not put too much sway into any of the so-called miracles in the Bible, as much more amazing stuff occurred in the wizarding world on a daily basis. In fact he had to wonder about some of the heroes of the bible. If the stories of Moses and Jesus were actually based in fact, he had to wonder if they hadn't been wizards themselves. To a muggle who knew nothing of true magic, it might very well seem miraculous. Wouldn't that just upset a few things?

Harry supposed that it did not matter who was correct, as it would be resolved upon death anyways. Harry only cared that Voldemort was destroyed completely, and he was willing to do almost anything to accomplish this.

So what of Tullius' proposal? Did Harry want to become one of the Senef Mesha'? He could not deny the considerable advantages that would come with the enhancements. The added magical energy could be what was necessary to defeat Voldemort. That was the problem with prophesies, they told him what he needed to do, but not how to go about it. What would the wizarding world do if it were discovered that their 'savior' was a dark creature? Harry figured that it would all depend on who won, him or Riddle. Harry also had to consider whether or not he wanted to be immortal. The selfish part of his mind noted that it would mean seeing many of his friends and loved ones grow old and die, while he remained forever young. Then the unselfish part of his mind piped up with the fact that at least they might get a chance to do so without the looming threat of Voldemort. Harry also could not deny that the prospect of being able to observe the changes in humanity throughout the ages had its appeal. He would have all of the time in the world to travel and explore perhaps satiating is inexhaustible curiosity. Tullius had also said that the Senef Mesha' could not have children, at least not naturally. Harry had always thought that it would be wonderful to have a real family, and provide everything that he himself had been denied to a child.

It was a decision that he could not make lightly. It was times like these when Harry's Slytherin traits reared their heads. He needed to weigh things carefully and suppress his Gryffindor instinct to rush right in. Harry decided that he needed more information before he could make a decision. Hopefully his meeting with Tullius this evening would provide him with some more insight.

With that thought in mind, Harry pulled the drain plug, and reached for a towel. After wiping the steam from his glasses, and replacing them on his face, he thought aloud, "At least I wouldn't have to mess with these damn glasses anymore." He dressed in another extremely expensive outfit, and returned to his perch on the window seat. In the daylight he could see past the trees where there was the smooth line of the sea on the horizon. Evening would come soon enough, and with it hopefully some more answers.


	6. Chapter Six: Tours and More Questions

Harry Potter and the Blood Prophesies  
By Lethe a.k.a. Garner

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and places included in the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. Unfortunately, I am _not_ J.K. Rowling. This story will most likely contain slash by the end. For the uninitiated, this means relationships between two males. If that disgusts you, read on at your own criticism is of course welcome and encouraged.

_(Italics indicate parseltongue or telepathic speech)_

Chapter Six: Tours and More Questions

By the time that 5 o'clock came around, Harry was most anxious for the sapphire-eyed man to return. He had moved his schoolbooks into the study, and spent some of the calm afternoon working on his summer assignments. Lethe had woken up around mid-afternoon, and apologized for her earlier grumpiness. Apparently, the bespectacled boy learned, she was not a morning-snake, and the events of the last few days had stressed her. He learned that he was especially tired the day after she fed. Luckily she only needed to eat once or twice a week. She curled around his neck, and they spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the multitude of books in the study.

Almost the moment the clock on the wall struck 5 o'clock, there came a knock at the entrance to his suite. Harry lowered the wards and opened a door to reveal a smiling Tullius. "Hello, Harry."

The teen returned the smile tentatively, "Hello, please come in." He stood aside for the man to enter.

"You slept well, I hope?" at Harry's nod he continued, "Excellent, should we have some tea before we go, so we can talk a bit?"

"Sure," replied Harry, and he led the way back into the study to the sitting area before the fireplace. It being the middle of summer, the green-eyed boy felt no need to light it. In fact, he had the office window open to allow the cool breeze to circulate.

As they settled in the large and comfortable armchairs, raven-haired immortal called out quietly, "Tivi!" Harry looked towards him inquiringly, but relaxed when a house-elf popped in. This time it was a male whose name was apparently Tivi. Like Trini he was dressed in fine clothing consisting of brown breeches, an ivory oxford and a forest green waistcoat. Whereas Trini had seemed relatively young, this elf gave the impression that he was closer to late middle age. Harry wondered what the house-elf lifespan was any ways. He would have to remember to ask Hermione the next time he saw her.

"Tivi, could you bring tea for Harry and myself?"

"Of course Lord Tullius." The elf vanished after a small bow.

The man turned to study the Boy-Who-Lived while they waited. "So, have you had a chance to process last night's conversations yet? I must say that I'm very proud of the way you've handled things so far. Do you have any questions that you want to ask me?"

Harry decided to start with some of the easier questions. "So, if I became one of the Senef Mesha', I would basically become immortal?"

Tullius smiled as if he had been expecting that question, "Unless you were killed by an outside force, which is rather difficult to do by the way, then yes. Your body would continually regenerate itself, and you would never look older than twenty-five."

"Do the Senef Mesha' only sire children? What would happen if your turned someone that was older than twenty-five?" Harry wondered.

"Our creators used children so that they could condition them from an early age. Anyone can be turned. Those under twenty-five will age naturally until they reach the peak of their physical prowess, which is at about twenty-five. Anyone older will regress physically until they reach twenty-five."

"Yesterday it seemed that you knew what I was thinking several different times. I know you said that the Senef Mesha' can communicate telepathically amongst each other. Does that extend to non-Senef Mesha' as well?"

"Our telepathy is a passive ability most of the time. It's sort of like a muggle radio, receiving signals when they come in range. Without actively reaching for another persons mind, and yes, that means any human, all we can pick up is strong emotions and some surface thoughts. Believe me, that is a good thing. Can you imagine being constantly bombarded with the open minds of every one around you? You would go mad very quickly. We can partially shield our minds so that we don't pick up as much, but it requires an exhausting amount of preparation and control. We generally only bother with it when it becomes absolutely necessary. I was not actively searching your mind yesterday. I wouldn't invade your privacy like that, but I did pick up some of your surface thoughts. We have learned how to shield our minds, so that even surface thoughts do not leak through. I can teach you that."

"I see. I guess that would take some getting used to. Before you said that the Senef Mesha could only be killed by beheading or getting stabbed through the heart. What about sunlight, holy water, crosses, garlic and such?"

"All myths, but some myths do have a grain of truth in them. Because of our enhanced eyesight, we prefer to avoid bright light. In the present day, however, with advances in muggle eye protection, we can walk amongst regular humans in broad daylight with no discomfort. The myth comes from what people have observed of Deviant behavior. Deviants possess little capability for higher thought processes, and rely completely on animal instinct for survival. They are nocturnal hunters simply because that is when their senses give them the greatest advantage over their prey. Many other predatory species behave the same way.

"At the beginning of the 11th century, the rogue Deviants were at their most numerous. The Roman Catholic Church was the most powerful non-magical organization at the time. The bishops organized groups of slayers to hunt down the Deviants. They believed that the Deviants were humans possessed by demons, and always carried crosses and holy water to use in their exorcisms. It didn't work of course, and in the end they just killed the ones they caught. To the general public, however, crosses and holy water became symbolic of the slayers.

"As for garlic, well, that is the drawback of having an advanced sense of smell. Your sense of smell is directly linked to your sense of taste. That's why food doesn't taste as good when you have a cold. Even though the Senef Mesha' need to drink blood, we still must get our nutrients the same way as anyone else. We do, however, prefer non-spicy foods."

Harry supposed that Tullius' explanations made sense. "What is it like to live for so long? Do you ever get bored?"

The Clan leader smiled again, and then sighed. "It really depends on the person. To me, there is so much to do and see in this world that I don't think that I will ever get bored. I spent the first the first 3000 years of my life as a warring mercenary. _That_ did grow boring. Of course warfare is what we were originally created for, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't get old after a few millennia. In the last thousand of so years, however, my clan had moved away from that lifestyle. Oh, we still keep our skills honed, but now we are free to explore this world. Later I'll take you to the training hall. I think you might find it interesting. Today our Clan numbers one-hundred-and-eighteen members. As of yesterday, only about forty were in residence. I have a feeling there will be many more by the time dinner comes around. Rumor of your presence has spread quickly.

"Pax Castellum is our home, and only members of the Argentum Clan can find it on their own, but we come and go as we please. I sometimes leave for months at a time. Should I be needed while I'm away, all that the ranking Clan member needs to do is use a spell to activate my insignia tattoo. The wonderful thing about apparation is that it allows me to come home at a moment's notice. I have had time to learn languages and cultures, and have become extremely proficient at glamoure charms. Those things combined make it exceptionally east to blend in anywhere in the world."

"What do you mean by insignia tattoo?"

Tullius unbuttoned the top few buttons of his black silk shirt, and pulled the collar away to reveal a mark on his shoulder. It was small, about the size of a walnut, and shown like rivers of molten silver forming the design. It consisted of an Ankh encircled by an Ouroboros. Around the circumference were the words '_ARGENTUM NOVUS – QUAERE SCIENTIA ET PAX'_. "The Ankh is the Egyptian symbol for eternal life. The Ouroboros is symbolic of many things, but it mainly represents the infinite cycle of nature and the eternity of time. The Latin translates to 'New Silver – Seek Knowledge And Peace'. Every member of our Clan bears this insignia. It serves several purposes. It allows any member to summon one or all of the others in times of need. It allows the wards surrounding Pax Castellum to recognize and allow entry to those bearing the insignia. Finally it serves as a reminder of what is important."

The young Gryffindor considered this. When the man had mentioned the word 'tattoo' all Harry could think of was the dark mark of Voldemort's followers. When the immortal bared his shoulder, however, he changed his mind. Every time that he saw the dark mark, he was filled with the sense of revulsion. The Ankh and Ouroboros left him with a feeling that he had witnessed a piece of ancient wisdom. The other difference was the equal division of power that the insignia gave the Argentum Clan. Only Voldemort could use the dark mark to summon his Death Eaters. "I see," Harry nodded and Tullius readjusted his shirt.

Just then Tivi popped back in with tea and pastries, "Here you are Lord Tullius, Lord Harry."

Tullius motioned to the table between them, "Thank you Tivi, just put it there."

"Of course sir. Will you require anything else?"

"No, that will be all Tivi, thank you." Tivi bowed and disappeared with a crack. The longhaired man poured for both of them, while Harry helped himself to a blueberry scone.

"The house-elves here are . . . different," the teen stated hesitantly.

This time the man laughed aloud. The gentle lilting tone of his laugh was strangely comforting to Harry. "Yes. I suppose they are at that. I know the type of behavior that you are used to in a house-elf. Have you ever heard the saying 'You catch more flies with honey that you do with vinegar'? House-elves love to work and serve. That is their nature. The way the wizarding world treats them works, but that does not make it right. Take the ones at your school for example. They are treated well by the current headmaster, but the next headmaster may not be so kind. Slavery has been bread into them for so long that they accept it as their rightful place in the world, and do not long for freedom. The Senef Mesha' know what it is to be slaves. It doesn't matter how those slaves are treated. I would not wish it on another. By treating house-elves as the sentient beings that they are, we not only insure their loyalty, but we make every one happy in the process."

Harry was impressed. He had a feeling that Tullius and Hermione would get along smashingly.

They finished their tea and then Tullius stood, "Shall we take that tour now?"

"Sure." Harry stood and reached up to stroke Lethe, "_Darling, do you want to come or would you rather stay here?_" he hissed.

"_Of course I'm coming. You're not going around in some strange place without me_!"

The raven-haired boy smiled at her protectiveness, and unwrapped her from his neck to place her in his hand. He held her out slightly towards Tullius. "Tullius, this is Lethe, my familiar. _Lethe, meet Tullius Maecenas._"

Tullius held his hand out for the snake to flick her tongue against. "Please tell her that I think she is quite lovely, and that it is a pleasure to make her acquaintance."

Harry had decided to keep Lethe's language abilities under wraps for now. It was good to have a few tricks up his sleeve. "_I know that you understood him, but I don't want anyone to know that you understand English yet._"

"_I understand Harry, tell the blood man that I thank him, and that he is also handsome . . . for a human._"

Harry rolled his eyes, and grinned mischievously at the sapphire-eyed immortal, "She say's thank you, and that you are handsome for a human."

Tullius returned the grin, his fangs glinting brightly, and mock-bowed to the snake. The bespectacled teen allowed the snake to resume her position around his neck, so she would have the best view. He motioned to the door, "Shall we?"

"Let's." Once they exited Harry's quarters Tullius stopped and turned the doors, which had a silver plaque on it that read 'Harry Potter'. He touched the doorknob for a moment, and then motioned for his young companion to do the same. "Now you and I are the only ones that can open this door."

They returned to facing a long wide corridor of grey stone with sets of doors spaced intermittently along both sides. Harry noticed that each set was adorned with a name plaque similar to his. Halfway down the corridor was a large spiral staircase going both up and down. "The castle is 'L' shaped and made up of two wings, the south and the west. A main corridor runs the length of both wings on each floor. We are standing on the third floor at the far end of the west wing. The castle has a basement level at the bottom. Next comes the ground floor with common areas and exits to the courtyard. The second level has more common areas and is reachable from the ground floor by two large staircases in the main hall. The third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh floors contain living quarters, and are connected to each other, the second floor and the eighth floor battlements by two main spiral staircases. That staircase in front of us is the west stair. The easiest way to access the rest of the castle from here is by that. However, if you want to reach my quarters quickly then follow this corridor around to the south stair, go down one level, continue south and furthest two doors that you will come to are mine. For now, though, let's take this one."

Tullius led the way down to the second level where they stood facing west. Harry noticed five sets of doors, one at the end of the hall and two on each side of him. "This is the training area. The doors on your right lead to private workrooms. Those on your left are warded public spellwork rooms where you can train with new magics without risking the safety of the castles other inhabitants. The set in front of you leads to the physical training room, which is were we are going now. I think you will like this."

Tullius lead the way into a very large room that looked like a combination state of the art muggle health club and traditional Japanese dojo. On the far left side were various weight and cardio machines, and on the far right side were punching bags and other targets. On the far wall were racks with weapons from all over the world. In the center of the room was a large fighting ring, and this is what drew the teen's attention. In the ring were two combatants armed with Japanese katanas. They were moving so fast that Harry couldn't tell whether they were male or female. Harry stood transfixed as they struck, dodged and parried, their blades nothing but streaks of silver. After several minutes, one of the combatants faltered, and the other seized the opportunity. Before the green-eyed boy could blink, the warrior was disarmed and on his or her back with a sword at the throat. Now that they were still he could tell that they were both men. The loser raised his hands in surrender, and the victor lowered his sword and offered him a hand up. Once both were on their feet Tullius began clapping.

"Well done. Harry, may I introduce General Marcellus Fortis and Commander Brutus Iubeo. Gentlemen, Harry Potter." The man on the left that Tullius had indicated was Fortis was the one who had been the victor in the match. He was tall with tan skin, dark brown close-cropped hair and hazel eyes. Even sweating from the match, he had a dignified and powerful aura about him. The other man, Iubeo, though also tall, was fair-skinned, with average length blonde hair and laughing blue eyes. Harry liked him immediately. It was hard to imagine that these to men were old enough to be military leaders unless you looked into their eyes. Their eyes had the same reflective quality that Tullius' had, not unlike those of a cat. That was not what stood out most, however. The-Boy-Who-Lived recognized the same quality that he saw in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror, and in those of Professors Snape and Dumbledore. You could tell that those eyes had seen more than their fair share of pain and destruction.

Both men gave a slight bow, and stepped forward to shake Harry's hand. Brutus spoke up, "Nice to finally meet you Harry. I imagine that we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the near future."

"Likewise," Harry replied with a smile.

Brutus turned to Tullius, "Well we'd better go get cleaned up before dinner. Magi said she drench us in soapy water in the middle of the dining hall if we showed up smelling of the practice courts one more time this month."

The sapphire-eyed man laughed and waved as they left. He turned to the teen with a knowing smile, "What did you think?"

"They were fantastic! Can all of the Senef Mesha move like that?"

"Physically we are all capable of it, though not everyone is as skilled with weapons as Marcellus and Brutus. Shall we move on?"

Harry nodded energetically, and Tullius smiled as they exited the training room. As they moved past the stair that they had come down, Harry could see a railed landing, and beyond that, open space. As they approached the railing, a gigantic two-story open hall came into view. On the rear wall was an amazing round stained-glass window that was at least thirty feet in diameter. From the looks of it the window depicted the history of the Senef Mesha'. The floor was covered in an intricate spiral design made up of marble inlay. There were two grand marble staircases that led down into the hall. One started a few feet from where he was standing, and the other from a landing on the south wing side of the hall.

"Beautiful isn't it? I never get tired of looking at it."

"Yes it is, very."

Tullius lead the way down the stairs, and across the hall towards the south wing. Under the second floor landing was another corridor, which they entered. "The two sets of doors on your right lead to conference and receiving rooms. On your left is our own little treasure. They entered a large set of double-doors, and were faced with a huge library that would set Hermione drooling. There was a spiral staircase in the right corner closest to the central corridor outside that led to a railed landing above. The landing was open to the central corridor of the second floor. The rest of the walls were lined with bookshelves, some of which could be reached only by ladders. In the center of the room were several tables, which were surrounded by even more shelves of books.

Tullius pointed to the second-floor landing above, "The Clan Archives as well as my office and personal quarters are up there."

Harry was about to reply when a low lilting voice sounded directly behind him, "Ah, Tullius, I see you have brought your child to us at last." The startled teen turned, and had to work to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. There stood a man, who although appeared to be no older than Tullius, had long silvery-white hair that hung loose down his back and eerie eyes like solid opal. He wore gray silk robes, and had ink-stained fingers. It was those eyes, which seemed to see through him as if he was just so much vapor that sent chills down Harry's spine.

"Harry, meet Cicero Ennius, Cicero, Harry Potter. Cicero is our seer, Harry. He gave us the Blood Prophesy that I told you of list night."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," Harry said while extending his right hand.

The seer stepped forward and grasped the outstretched hand. The seer's hand felt papery and cool against Harry's palm, and he felt a tingle run through his body before the man released him. "No, Child, the pleasure is entirely mine, I assure you," the man spoke not taking those iridescent eyes off the green-eyed teen as he continued, "Change is coming Tullius. I fear that the fragile peace that we have constructed here in our sanctuary may shatter before the dust settles."

"You may very well be correct, my friend, but that is the way of things. Change is inevitable, and peace can be reconstructed. It is better to risk our peace than let the world crumble around our ivory tower."

Cicero looked appraisingly at the Clan leader, "Just so. Well now, I believe that we are fashionably late for dinner. I believe tonight's dinner shall be quite appetizing," the white-haired immortal smirked.

Tullius snorted, "Probably, would you care to accompany Harry and myself?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world," he replied slyly.

Harry could tell something was going on, but he was at a loss to discover it. He shrugged, and followed the men out of the library. They made their way across the main hall once again, and halted at a large set of doors to the right of the west corridor. With a flick of Tullius' wrist the doors swung open silently. Harry had no time to marvel at the display of wandless magic because he was suddenly confronted with a room full of Senef Mesha'. Granted the young Gryffindor sat amongst much larger crowds daily in the Hogwarts Great Hall, but this group of Senef Mesha' was much more intimidating that a room full of children. As almost seventy-five pairs of luminescent eyes turned upon the late arrivals, Harry had to fight the urge to take a step back. He refused to display any weakness however, and followed the other two late arrivals to places at the head of the long wide table. The chatter and clink of cutlery on china died down as those eyes traveled from Tullius, to Cicero, and then landed on him.

Tullius ignored the curious glances, only pausing to request that everyone remain after the meal for an announcement, before beginning to serve himself. The raven-haired teen helped himself to grilled salmon and steamed vegetables. As he reached for one of the flagons in front of him to fill his, however, the clan leader stilled his hand, "You don't want that one, trust me."

It was then that Harry noticed that everyone had two goblets in front of him or her. One contained either water or juice. The other contained a burgundy substance that Harry had mistaken for wine. As the realization hit him, he could not help but blanch a bit. Blood. They were drinking blood. He had known, of course, that they drank blood, but it was an entirely different matter to see it first hand. "I'm sorry, Harry. I should have warned you first. Tullius looked so apologetic that the bespectacled boy couldn't help but smile, while regaining his color. "It's okay, I was just surprised. It's fine, really."

Relief was evident on the man's face as he reached for a different flagon, and filled Harry's goblet. The meal continued uninterrupted after that, and Harry chatted politely with Tullius and Cicero. Soon, most everyone was finished, and looking at them expectantly. Tullius wiped his mouth and set his napkin next to his plate. He stared around the table, and every head swung towards him as one. Harry suppressed another shiver. That was just creepy, but he knew that Tullius must have got their attention telepathically.

"Good evening, my siblings. I'm sure most of you were aware, even before dinner, that we have a visitor among us. One, which I hope will soon be a permanent addition to our family. May I introduce Harry Potter? Even those of you who have not ventured from our sanctuary in fifteen years know his name. I have brought him here because I believe that he is the Child of the Prophecy that we have long awaited. The time has come my siblings, to resurrect our position in the world. Dark times are ahead for _all_ of the Senef Mesha'. The darkness has already begun to consume the outside world, and we would be fools to think that it will not eventually spread to us. As I speak the Serpent's Heir, Tom Riddle, is attempting to sway our allegiance to his side. The Senef Mesha' are standing on a precipice. If we wait too long to act, the soil will erode underneath us. Then, I fear, all will be lost. The Serpent's Heir woos with sweet and bloody promises, but he will not be satisfied with a simple alliance. He is pure evil. He would have us break our feeding covenant. We must not be tempted to do so. He claims that he would give us the blood of the muggles and the muggleborns. Once we helped him vanquish his opposition, however, he would use them to make us his slaves. We have tasted slavery before. The Senef Mesha' serve no one! I propose instead that we establish ourselves as a separate power, and seek an alliance with his enemies. Harry Potter is Tom Riddle's nemesis. He has been prophesied to be the one who can destroy him, both by the wizards and by our own Cicero Ennius. Our secrecy has already been compromised to Riddle. It may be necessary to break our code of secrecy further to repair the damage. I cannot foresee our fate at the end of this war. I am not foolish enough to believe that our aid will gain us the acceptance of the wizards. People always fear those with more power than themselves. I do believe that our fate will be much worse should we ally ourselves with Riddle. That is all I wished to say my siblings. Thank you."

His speech finished, Tullius stood, and motioned for the teen to follow him. He paused to lean down to Cicero's ear, "You will stay, and listen for which way the tide pulls?"

Cicero nodded and replied, "Yes, I will mingle awhile, and stop by your rooms for coffee later."

Tullius nodded his thanks and made his way out of the dining hall followed by Harry. As they traveled through the castle on the way back to Harry's quarters, the teen mulled over the speech that he had just witnessed. He had observed the various reactions around the table, and they had ranged from supportive to skeptical to indifferent. The vast majority, however, had seemed to lean towards supportive. He could not help but think what valuable allies the Senef Mesha' would be to the Order. He had a feeling that Fudge would disagree with that sentiment, however. Yes, the Ministry as it was now, could not be trusted. Harry could envision Fudge welcoming the Senef Mesha' with open arms as long as his ass was on the line. Then when they had outlived their usefulness or proved ungovernable, he would turn on them. It was sad to say that the Gryffindor had more respect for Voldemort than he did for the Minister of Magic. At least Voldemort was upfront about his intentions. Fudge was just a slippery, two-faced, opportunistic coward. Harry was seriously reconsidering his intent to become an Auror. Oh, he would continue his N.E.W.T. level training, that would be necessary for the war, but he would not swear his allegiance to Fudge. The Ministry had turned on The-Boy-Who-Lived too many times for him to put his life in Fudge's grubby hands. Then again it might be a moot point if he joined the Senef Mesha'. The Ministry of Magic would never employ a vampire as an Auror.

"Tullius, if I was to become one of the Senef Mesha' would that make you my legal guardian?" Harry asked.

"That depends on which legal system you are speaking of. According to Senef Mesha' law, you would be legally my child and heir. I would be responsible for your care and education for a hundred years. Now, the Ministry of Magic does not recognize our laws, obviously, but then again, we don't recognize theirs either. You realize that should you choose to return permanently to the wizarding world, you may be forced to become a ward of the Ministry. With no surviving relatives to claim you, Fudge may attempt to gain control of you. As I'm sure you can imagine, that would be very dangerous for you. Your headmaster may be able to pull some strings, but should the worst happen, you would be welcomed here no matter what you decide."

As they reached Harry's rooms, he turned to the smiling man, "Thank you. You have given me a lot to consider."

"You are most welcome, Harry. I will come see you in the morning and we can see the rest of the grounds if you like."

"I'd like that. Good night, Tullius."

"Sleep well, Blood Child."


	7. Chapter Seven: Nightmares and Decisions

Harry Potter and the Blood Prophesies  
By Lethe a.k.a. Garner

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and places included in the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. Unfortunately, I am _not_ J.K. Rowling. This story will most likely contain slash by the end. For the uninitiated, this means relationships between two males. If that disgusts you, read on at your own criticism is of course welcome and encouraged.

Author's Notes: Yes, I know, this chapter is a long time coming. Bad author! Bad! Hides behind Severus This was a really tough chapter to get right. gives sad puppy eyes This chapter has not been beta-read yet. I'll update it once I get the final corrections back.

_(Italics indicate parseltongue, telepathic speech or visions)_

Chapter Seven: Nightmares and Decisions

_In a dim cavernous room sat the grotesquely skeletal form of Voldemort on a throne like chair, which was the sole piece of furniture in sight. His ruby-eyed gaze balefully took in the room's other occupants. Before him stood two-dozen black-robed figures. The faint light glinted off the silver masks, which hid their down turned faces. Between them and their master, a figure lay in a cringing heap. Her long, matted hair was visible behind her mask. Voldemort had his wand lazily pointing at the pathetic creature, and she was screaming. As she twitched convulsively, her mask fell away to reveal none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Her face was filthy with blood and grime, and a deranged light shown in her bloodshot eyes. _

The observing youth felt a surge of rank hatred at the sight of her, Sirius' killer. He found no pity in himself for her wretchedness. Later, that fact would worry him, but now his attention was focused on the scene at hand and the phantom pain he was feeling.

With a last scream, the woman collapsed in a sobbing heap as Voldemort released the Cruciatus that had been frying her nerve endings. Ignoring the still twitching mass he turned his attention towards his other followers. His sibilant hiss of a voice sent chills of fear down the spines of even the stoniest Death Eaters. "I will not tolerate failure. My dear Bella has always been among my most faithful, and for that I spare her life, this time. Severus, step forward." A tall figure separated itself from the throng and glided to a stop beside the fallen Lestrange. "Severus, what news of Harry Potter?"

"News, my lord? Is Potter not with his aunt and uncle for the summer?"

"Crucio!_" _

The potion master's knees buckled, but he somehow remained both standing and silent. The observing boy cringed in sympathy, and felt a tug that was not part of the painful echo that he felt from the curse. How many times had this man endured such pain for the sake of the Order? Dozens? Hundreds, more likely. "Don't lie to me Severus. I'm certain that a man with your resources has heard of his disappearance."

"Please forgive me, my lord. I have been involved with a potions experiment the last few days, and have thought of little else. I did see Dumbledore for a moment yesterday evening, and noted that he seemed quite distressed. I was, however, unaware of the reason for his agitation. If the Potter brat is missing, that would explain it."

"Indeed, he seems to have vanished. We were able to finally bypass those annoying wards that the muggle-loving fool had placed around the boy's house. However, when my dear Bella lead a group of my servants to capture the brat, they discovered that he was nowhere to be found. Why do you think that is, Severus?"

"I am not sure, my lord. I do know that Dumbledore had instructed the boy to remain within the wards at all times. Also, I do not believe that the boy is at Hogwarts. If the old fool's distress is any indication, he does not know where the brat is either."

"I see. In the future, Severus, you will be sure to inform me promptly of the old fool's moments of worry?"

"Of course, my lord."

The red gaze lifted from the potions master to observe the rest of the rooms occupants, "I want everyone to use all of the resources at your disposal to find. out. where. he. is!" Severus started to move back into the throng when the fiery gaze swung back to him, "Oh, Severus? Crucio!_" _

This time the potions master was not expecting the attack, and it brought him silently to his knees. The youth forgot that they could not hear him, and threw himself at the fallen man, "No!" he screamed. Abruptly the curse was lifted.

The teen gulped when he realized that Voldemort's gaze was now focused directly on him. "Well, well, well... So you've decided to join our little party, Mr. Potter. How kind of you." The teen felt Voldemort attempting to get a grasp on his mind, and fled.

He awoke with a start, panting and sweating. "Oh, shit!"

As he slowly regained control of his pounding heart and ragged breathing, Harry became aware of a small pair of shining black eyes peering at him in the pre-dawn light. The owner of said eyes was Lethe, who was regarding him worriedly. "_Are you alright, Harry?_"

The teen shook his head, and replied, "_No. I think I just made a huge mistake._"

"What do you mean?"

Harry described the vision to the snake, and proceeded to explain, "_I think I may have just blown Professor Snape's cover as a spy. Voldemort will wonder why I was worried about Snape, but more importantly, he will believe that Snape's identity as a Death Eater has been exposed. You see Voldemort believes that Professor Snape is his spy on the headmaster. If Voldemort thinks that his spy's position at Hogwarts is compromised, he may decide that the Snape is more trouble than he is worth. Also, if he remains at the school after this with no recriminations from Dumbledore, then Voldemort will discover his true loyalties._"

"_That is bad, Harry, but there is still some time before your professor is exposed, I believe._"

"_How so?_"

"_Well does Voldemort believe that you are in contact with Dumbledore?_"

"_No... I don't think so. Snape told him that he didn't believe Dumbledore knew where I was._"

"_The perhaps Voldemort will wait to do something about your professor. It makes more sense to use Snape as long as possible in hopes of locating you before Dumbledore does. Once you leave this place, it would probably be best for Snape to not return to Voldemort._"

"_I hope you're right. I can't believe that I lost the Order its spy, though. Snape is going to kill me. I've got to get this Occlumency thing under control. I wonder if Tullius has anyone here that can help me._"

"_You could ask him. The man is telepathic after all._"

"_That's true. The must have some way of closing off their minds to one another, or else that could get awfully embarrassing. I think I should also ask him about contacting the Order somehow, and letting them know that I am okay. I should have thought of it before now, but with all that's happened, I let it slip my mind._"

A glance at the clock told Harry that it was just after 5:30 a.m., "Ugh... well I don't think I'm getting anymore sleep tonight. I think I'll pay a visit to that bathtub again."

"_Humph... speak for yourself, human. I'm going back to sleep like a decent snake._"

Harry rose with a chuckle and shake of his head. He stretched and headed to the bathroom.

An hour later saw him bathed, dressed and sitting in what he'd come to call his spot on the window seat. As Harry watched the dawn slowly creep across the island he turned his thoughts to the conversation that he and Lethe had had the night before after dinner.

Flashback

"_I think this is a good opportunity for you. Granted, there are some drawbacks, but they are vastly outweighed by the benefits._"

"_I know, but what about Dumbledore and the Order, not to mention my friends? What if they despise me for being a so-called 'Dark Creature'?_"

"_If this Dumbledore is as crafty as you say he is, then I would think that he would want you to have every advantage. The Order follows him, do the not? As for your friends, if they are truly loyal to you, they will support whichever decision you make. Harry, none of that really matters anyways. You must think about yourself in this. You seem to get so caught up in what the rest of the world expects of you that you do not give enough thought to what _you_ want. What is best for _Harry_? There is no shame in a little selfishness every now and then. I understand duty to the cause and all, but if you only join the Senef' Mesha for the added powers or to keep them from allying with Voldemort, you are setting yourself for some extreme unhappiness later. What happens after you defeat Voldemort? You will still be a vampire. What then? I think you would do well with the Senef Mesha', but only you know what will make you happy._"

Harry stared at the patterns on the rug for a long moment, and then turned back to the snake, "_Thank you. I think I needed to hear that. You're right. I promised myself that I would take firmer control of my destiny, and not let people and circumstances control me anymore. I guess it takes practice._"

End Flashback

It was true, Harry thought, this was a decision that he had to make alone. In a way, he was glad that he was away from his friends and the Order. He cared about them, but had he been with them, he knew that he would have been influenced by their opinions. The teen stood abruptly, and strode towards his study. Hermione had always claimed that writing out a list was the best way to make an organized decision.

Harry crossed his study to the desk, and sat, reaching for quill and parchment. He wrote sporadically for a few moments, then sat back, and studied the parchment thoughtfully.

Reasons Not to Join the Senef' Mesha  
· would face prejudice in the outside world  
· would have to watch friends age and die  
· inability to have biological children  
· need to drink blood

Reasons to Join the Senef' Mesha  
· enhanced physical and magical powers  
· ability to defeat Voldemort  
· insurance that the Senef' Mesha won't side with Voldemort  
· would help the Senef Mesha with reunification  
· immortality  
· would have allies outside the wizarding world  
· permanent home on Pax Castellum  
· parent in Tullius?

After a few moments he sighed and crumbled the parchment. He needed to walk that always helped him think. He remembered that Tullius mentioned something about battlements yesterday. Maybe be could take a look. After all... if he was staying here for any length of time, he should get to know the castle.

Harry reentered the main room and extracted Sirius' trench coat from his trunk. After donning the coat, he pocketed his wand, and called out to Lethe, "_I'm going for a walk, do you want to come?_"

The small snake blearily poked her head out from under her pillow and replied, "_Are those pockets warm?_"

"_Umm... I think so._"

"_I guess I'd better come with you, but I'm going back to sleep in your pocket._"

"_Very well Oh Lazy One,_" Harry replied as he pocketed the grumbling creature.

Harry took the spiral stair near his room up five stories to the rooftop and battlements(1). The teen opened one of the four doors in the small room he found himself in, and stepped out onto the flat, stone rooftop. Harry took a moment to orient himself, and moved towards a parapet(2), facing south if he was to judge by the brilliant pink light glowing in the sky to his left. Harry peered over the chest-high parapet and observed the cobblestone bailey(3) many meters below. He didn't see anybody moving about, but noted the two long, low buildings along the periphery with large doors. "Some sort of barns?" he wondered. He eyed the main entrance to the keep. A gigantic portcullis(4) and gate was built into the southwest curtain wall(5). The curtain wall soared skyward to join with the rooftop walls of the keep(6). To Harry's right he noticed a wide stair leading up to the wall-walk(7).

He reached the top and let out a small gasp as he slowly turned to take in his surroundings. He was about three meters above the main roof, and had a perfect view of the surrounding terrain. The island appeared to be about eight kilometers (five miles) long and five kilometers (three miles) wide. The castle itself was situated in the northeast corner of the island, which was the highest point of elevation. Harry was standing on the west wall-walk, and could see some of the islands major features. The north and, he assumed, west coasts of the island consisted of steep, grey rock cliffs. The island, though mountainous, slowly sloped down towards the south and west ends of the island, which was at sea level, bordered by beaches. The north half of the island was covered by verdant forest, while the southern half was moorland. Harry saw a silvery glint in the west that he assumes was a lake. Scattered about the island were maybe a dozen or so small buildings and houses. "I guess not everyone lives in the castle."

"No, some of us prefer something a little quieter."

Harry jumped, and spun around, his heart pounding in his throat, already reaching for his wand. He relaxed slightly as he took in the amused smile and white hair of Cicero Ennius. "Merlin! You startled me. I didn't expect anyone to be up and about yet."

The opal-eyed seer chuckled softly and moved to lean on the battlements. "We don't require as much sleep as ordinary wizards, though I do enjoy a good lie-in on occasion. How about you Harry? You're up awfully early. As I recall, teenagers are quite fond of sleep, especially in the mornings."

Harry smiled wanly, "Ah... well, I'm not much of a sleeper, either."

Cicero gazed at the teen for a moment, and then turned his gaze to the lightening island. "Sometimes the sleeping is more exhausting than the waking. Would you agree?"

"Yeah... that about sums it up. You see... I have these dreams... well, I guess they're more visions than dreams." Harry paused to rub his infamous scar, "This links me to Voldemort. When I sleep I can see what he's doing, and if he casts a curse on someone, I can feel it. So, as you can imagine, I'm not too fond of sleeping."

Cicero nodded without turning his head, "When I was a boy, oh many years ago, I had a similar problem. As you know, I am a seer. I was born with the gift, though as a child I thought it a curse. My parents were muggles, and had no knowledge of magic. My unusual looks are not a result of my Change, but are something I was born with. They are the outward signs of my unusual magic. As you could imagine, I was considered something of a pariah by my tribe. It is a hard thing to be different. It was actually a blessing when the pharaoh's lackeys took me for the experiments. You see, I had no control over my powers, and would go into a trance at odd times, and spout prophecy. I was especially vulnerable while sleeping. My parents thought I was mad. My trainers at the pharaoh's court taught me meditation and control. Had it not been for them, I probably _would_ have gone mad."

Harry was not sure how to respond to that. 'Wow' seemed rather inadequate. "Do... do you think... you could teach me how to control my visions?" he asked hesitantly. "One of my professors tried to teach me Occlumency last year, but it didn't turn out very well. I think it was a failure on both our parts, but I promise I would work harder this time."

Cicero turned to eye the young man seriously, "I know you will," he said with a small smile and a chuckle.

Harry shivered as he realized the man really _did_ know. "Thank you. You've no ide-... oh... I guess you _do_ know what this means to me." Harry returned the smile with one of his own.

Cicero stood up and clapped his hands, "Excellent, now that that's settled, I believe the elves are serving pancakes for breakfast this morning. I am exceedingly fond of pancakes. Shall we?"

Harry nodded with a bemused smile. He was reminded eerily of Dumbledore. The opal-eyed seer led the way along the wall-walk until they reached one of the three corner towers. Inside the arched doorway was another door leading to the north wall-walk, and a spiral stair leading back down into the keep.

As the descended the stairs Cicero told him that there were similar staircases in the other two towers that led down to the ground and second levels. "You can also reach the kitchens in the basement from this stair."

As they arrived on the ground level, Cicero led the way through an open archway into the dining hall. There weren't many people in the hall this morning, but Tullius had told him that most of the clan took all meals except dinner in their own chambers. "Harry! Good morning! Hello Cicero."

"Tullius. Good morning. Young Harry here and I have been enjoying the sunrise this morning."

"Ah... a lovely morning for it at that. Come, come, have a seat! The elves are serving pancakes this morning."

Harry and Cicero shared a grin, and followed the obviously well caffeinated chieftain to the table.

Breakfast was delicious, and did indeed consist of pancakes. Afterwards, Tullius turned to the teen, and asked, "Do you ride, Harry?"

"Ride what?"

This time it was Tullius' turn to share a grin with Cicero. "Oh, you'll see. Come on."

"I have some work to do, so I'll see you two at dinner. Have fun."

The white-haired man headed for the library, while Tullius and Harry made their way to the bailey and one of the barns, or rather stables. "Horses?" Harry squeaked.

"Fantastic horses. Have you ever ridden?"

"Um, no."

"Well its time you learned. It's not all that hard once you get the hang of it. Owen! How are you this morning?"

A tall rather burly man with auburn hair and a ready smile had poked his head of a stall at their entrance. "Hello Tullius, I'm fine, as is Mercutio. You must be Harry. I wasn't able to make dinner last night, but you are the talk of the castle. Emilia went into labor yesterday, and delivered a lovely little filly during the night."

The two visitors joined Owen at the stall, and were presented with the sight of a lovely roan mare and a very wobbly black foal. "Name's Titania," the burly man said proudly.

"Harry, this is Owen Iubeo, our hostler and damn fine horse breeder. Owen, Harry Potter."

Owen held out a hand to Harry. "Pleased to meet you, Harry. Welcome to Pax Castellum."

Harry grasped the proffered hand, and with a firm shake replied, "Pleased to meet you. Are you related to Brutus?"

"Yup, he's my Sire. He and his mate adopted me when I was a baby."

Harry could see the man's fangs when he spoke. Harry wondered when the man had been turned. "Did Brutus... I mean... have you been a..."

The man grinned at Harry's stumbling, and took pity on the teen. "You're wondering if Dad turned me as a baby?"

Harry blushed and nodded his head sheepishly, "I didn't mean to be rude."

"Not at all, Harry. To answer your question, no, I did not become a vampire until I was ten. The Argentum Clan does not turn people without their consent. My parents waited until I was old enough to make the decision for myself."

Harry was relieved. The thought of someone turning a baby made him slightly ill. That just seemed wrong.

Tullius spoke up, "You remember the feeding codes that I told you about? Well a baby cannot be reasoned with. They would just feel the blood lust, and would feed on anything they could. By the time a child ten, he or she understands right from wrong, and can, we feel, make a conscious decision whether or not to undergo their change. Very few decide not to, as it is considered an honor and right of passage. However, I can remember one or two that declined. They still remained with their vampire families until their deaths."

Harry nodded his understanding feeling relieved.

"So Harry, do you know how to ride?" questioned the hostler.

"No, this is as close as I've ever been to a regular horse."

The hostler laughed, and turned to the mare, "Did you hear that Emilia, he called you regular!" The mare snorted and presented Harry with her backside.

"Well let's see if we can get you fixed up. He looked skeptically at Harry's clothes, and waved his hand. Harry looked down and saw that his slacks had been replaced with knee-high black riding boots and tan stretchy riding pants. Owen handed him a black velvet covered helmet. "Much better. Now you need a mount. Hmm... maybe Phoebe. She's rather calm. She'd make a good first horse. Come along. Owen grabbed a saddle and tack and headed down the aisle between the many stalls.

"Owen I'm going to saddle up Mercutio while you help Harry."

The hostler nodded absently as he walked. Phoebe turned out to be a placid appaloosa, who seemed to like Harry. Owen showed him how to saddle her, and they then led her out into the bailey. The found Tullius waiting similarly attired, with a large black stallion that Harry assumed was Mercutio.

"Ready Harry?" He asked with a smile.

"Um, sure." Owen helped him mount up, and instructed him on how to guide her.

"Just relax a bit, and remember the harder you squeeze with your legs, the faster she will go."

Harry made a mental note to keep his legs quite relaxed. Tullius led the way through the castle gate, and they were off. Harry found after an hour or so that it wasn't so hard, although he had a feeling that his bum might be singing a different tune tomorrow. They headed due west through the forest on a dirt road that circled the island's periphery. Tullius stopped occasionally to point out some feature to Harry. Near lunch they reached a stream on the west end of the island. There was a bridge crossing it, but Tullius veered onto a smaller path that ran inland along the stream. After a few minutes, the trees opened into a large clearing with a waterfall and shimmering lagoon.

"Wow," was all Harry could think to say.

I'm glad you like it. There is a lake atop that cliff. It comes from an underground spring. I thought we could have a picnic lunch if you want."

"That sounds great. The two dismounted, and Harry walked a little funny for a moment until his muscles relaxed. "Definitely gonna feel this tomorrow," he mumbled. He placed a rather irate Lethe on the ground to hunt or bask on the rocks while warning her to stay clear of the grazing horses' hooves. She slithered off mumbling about stupid humans riding stupid horses, and depriving decent snakes of their beauty sleep.

Tullius conjured a blanket and cushions, and then summoned a picnic basket from the castle. "I asked the elves to have it ready."

The meal was delicious and they talked of inconsequential things, for which Harry was grateful. Once they were satiated, and reclining in the sun on the cushions, Harry got the nerve to ask the question that had been gnawing at him over the last two days, "Tullius? Why do you want me? I mean, I know about the prophecy and everything, but is that the only reason?" The green-eyed teen waited tensely for the man's answer, knowing that it might very well help him make his decision.

After the moment of silence, Tullius answered, "Harry I wont deny that I want you to fulfill the prophecy, and help our people, but that's not the reason _I_ want you. I can't see how anyone could _not_ want you. You are an amazing person, Harry. You are kind, and giving, and loyal, and brave, and resilient, and good. You have triumphed over hardship again and again, and it has not made you bitter. On the contrary, it has made you stronger!

"Harry, I was there when Cicero made the original prophecy, and afterwards he came to me. He said that I would be the one to Sire the Child of the Prophesy. He told me that I would have to wait to bring you home until the time was right. He also said that it would be hard to sit back and watch you suffer, but that it was necessary for you to become the man that you would need to be to survive. I could have taken you from the Dursley's when you were first given to them. It was the hardest thing that I have ever done to leave you with them. But you see Harry; I would have wanted to protect you from the very hardships that have shaped you into the wonderful young man that you are today. I know it was a difficult life, but you have a difficult path still to tread. I have looked in on you over the years, though you did not see me, and I know just how special you are. The Dursley's, bastards that they were, gave you one inadvertent gift. They showed you how ugly humanity can be, and how _not_ to be. It's called compassion, Harry, and you have it in spades."

When Tullius finished, Harry had tears in his eyes. No one had ever told him such things before. Sure he had heard the accolades of The-Boy-Who-Lived from those who didn't even know him, but never in regards to just plain Harry. Could Tullius really just want him for him, and not The-Boy-Who-Lived? It hurt to think that he could have had a wonderful childhood with Tullius, which he had been denied, but he understood the point that the man was trying to make. He thought of Ron and Hermione, and their loving families. They were wonderful people, and he loved them, but they were innocents. They really had no concept of the darker side of humanity outside of the fairytale evil villain. They had not come face to face with evil and walked away. Even though they were usually with him in his misadventures, in the end it was always he and Voldemort.

Now, Tullius was offering him the one thing that he had always craved, the one thing that his lessons had cost him. A family. "Okay. I'll do it." Not for the wizarding world, not for Dumbledore, or the Order, or even the Senef' Mesha. He would do it for himself.

He was vaguely aware of Tullius pulling him into a warm embrace. "Welcome home, my child."

Castle Architectural Terms  
1. Battlements – The outermost wall atop the main outer castle wall or curtain wall. Also known as crenelations. It has embrasures (indentions) with merlons (raised potions between embrasures) for defensive purposes.  
2. Parapet – A solid stone railing or wall along a roof or other raised surface to prevent people from falling off.  
3. Bailey – A courtyard inside castle walls (curtain walls) used for training, parade grounds, corralling animals during an attack, marshalling troops, ect.  
4. Portcullis - A heavy timber or metal grill that protects the castle entrance and can be raised or lowered from within the castle. It drops vertically between grooves to block passage.  
5. Curtain Wall – A protective wall surrounding the bailey.  
6. Keep – The main castle building.  
7. Wall-walk – The stone walkway atop the castle walls between the battlements and parapets.

I know the castle jargon is a little awkward, but it will be important later in the story. Plus, I figure since Harry has gone to school in a castle for five years, he should know most of that.


	8. Chapter Eight: Memories and Vows

Harry Potter and the Blood Prophecies  
By Lethe a.k.a. Garner

Warnings and Disclaimers: Harry Potter and all characters and places included in the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. Unfortunately, I am _not_ J.K. Rowling. This story will most likely contain slash by the end. Constructive criticism is of course welcome and encouraged.

Author's Notes: Well Blood Prophecies is back from its long hiatus. A huge thank you to everyone that kept encouraging me to continue. More to come soon.

P.S. – I'm looking for a good beta, who would be willing to go through the previous chapters, and help me iron out some things. Let me know if you're interested. Thanks in advance.

_(Italics indicate parseltongue, telepathic speech or visions)_

Chapter Eight : Memories and Vows

Harry sat at his desk in front of a folded piece of parchment. As the blood-red wax dribbled slowly down onto the parchment where it puddled not unlike coagulating blood, he thought back on his rather eventful day. After their lunch in the waterfall's clearing, they had ridden the rest of the way back to the castle. Tullius had pointed out the road to the small village in the center of the island, and promised to take him there sometime soon. During the ride, Harry had expressed his concern that his friends and the order would be worried about his whereabouts. Harry had inquired about the possibility of sending the headmaster a message. Tullius had agreed that it was probably for the best to inform them of his safety, and told him that he would help him send one before dinner.

At the stables Owen had shown Harry how to groom Emilia while Tullius tended to Mercutio. Then they had both returned to their rooms to clean up themselves and rest a bit. Tullius had told Harry that he would come by his quarters before dinner.

Lethe had made her escape to her makeshift pillow-den on Harry's bed as soon as possible, while Harry had bathed, dressed and written his letter. He glanced at the clock and figured that he had a few minutes until Tullius came for him. He crossed to the bed and gingerly lifted the corner of the snake's pillow, "_Lethe, are you coming to dinner? I think Tullius will make an announcement tonight, so it may prove interesting._"

The drowsy snake hissed in irritation, "_that is the last time I willingly go near a horse, just so we're clear on that. I'll come to dinner. I'm curious to see the reactions that all of the others have tonight. We need to know if you have any potential enemies among this group._"

"_Agreed,_" Harry hissed as he allowed the snake to slither into place around his neck.

At that moment a knock sounded at the entrance to his quarters. He opened the right door in the set to reveal Tullius dressed in black silk and leather. Harry was wearing something similar, though he had chosen wool cotton twill instead of leather. He didn't think he was ready for leather trousers yet. "Good evening, Tullius."

"Good evening, Harry. Feeling refreshed?"

"Yes. I smell much less… horsey."

The man chuckled, "You mentioned that you wanted to send a letter. Is it ready?"

"Oh! Yes, of course. It's in the study." The two made their way to the desk, and Harry retrieved the letter. "Do you have owls?"

"We do, but perhaps we should utilize a slightly faster method of transport. It could take an owl several days to find your headmaster. I could send it instantly, however, if you were to help me pinpoint this Dumbledore. It was remiss of me not to have addressed the issue earlier, but to be honest, I wanted you to have a chance to learn a bit about us before you contacted them."

"Um, sure, I guess. How do I do that?"

Tullius took the letter from the teen's outstretched hand, and then placed the fingers of his other hand on Harry's temple. "Concentrate on your headmaster. Picture him in your mind; not just his physical appearance, but also the man as a whole."

Harry closed his eyes, and rifled through memory after memory, slowly piecing the wizened man together in his head…

flash

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. "So _this_ is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" "I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." Harry stared. "One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People insist on getting me books." It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful.

"After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all – the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

Dumbledore had not taken his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy's cold gray ones. "However," said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of them could miss a word, "you will find that I will only _truly_ have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

"It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

"There is nothing worse that death, Dumbledore!" snarled Voldemort. "You are quite wrong," said Dumbledore, still closing in upon Voldemort and speaking lightly as if they were discussing the matter over drinks. Harry felt scared to see him walking along, undefended, sheildless. He wanted to cry out a warning, but his headless guard kept shunting him backward towards the wall, blocking he every attempt to get out from behind it. "Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness-"

"If you don't – if you keep me in here – if you don't let me-" "By all means continue destroying my possessions," said Dumbledore serenely. "I daresay I have too many." He walked around his desk and sat down behind it, watching Harry. "Let me out," Harry said yet again, in a voice that was cold and almost as calm as Dumbledore's. "Not until I have had my say," said Dumbledore. "Do you – do you think I want to – do you think I give a – I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO SAY!" Harry roared. "I don't want to hear _anything_ you've got to say!" "You will," said Dumbledore sadly. "Because you are not nearly as angry with me as you ought to be. If you are to attack me, as I know you are close to doing, I would like to have thoroughly earned it."

'"I feel I owe you another explanation, Harry," said Dumbledore hesitantly. "You may, perhaps, have wondered why I never chose you as a prefect? I must confess… That I rather thought… you had enough responsibility to be going on with." Harry looked up at him and saw a tear trickling down Dumbledore's face into his long silver beard.

flash

Harry staggered as he came back to himself. A pang of something, perhaps sorrow or guilt, stabbed at his conscience. It would bear closer examination at a later time.

"Shall we head down to dinner, Harry?"

Harry blinked. The letter was gone. "Wicked. Oh, yes… lets."

_Interlude_

At that moment, in a dingy kitchen, in a dingy unplottable house in London, the Order of the Phoenix was in the midst a dinner meeting. Albus Dumbledore actually appeared quite flummoxed as to why a letter had just appeared in his mashed potatoes.

Conversation stumbled to a halt as the headmaster used a finger to wipe the lumpy glob of Ms. Weasley's cooking from his long pointed nose. "Albus, how…" Kingsley trailed off as the headmaster held up a hand.

He broke the seal and perused its contents. By the time he looked up his features were schooled into a mask of amused concern. "It appears to be a missive from our Mr. Potter. He says that he is fine, and not a prisoner. It seems that he will be returning to us for the fall semester."

The room burst into excited clamor. "Albus! You can't possibly think to trust such a letter! He could be under some type of coercion!" Molly Weasley exclaimed.

"On the contrary my dear, we shall of course continue our search."

Remus spoke up, "Headmaster, how did that letter pass through the wards?"

"I'm not entirely certain. The residual signatures on the paper may as yet yield some clue. I shall investigate it further. If no one has anything further to discuss I believe we should adjourn for the evening. Severus a word, if I may, before you depart."

As the room slowly cleared a very haggard looking Severus Snape made his way stiffly to the seat next to the headmaster. The elder man passed him the parchment. Tell me what you think of this my boy. Severus studied the parchment. "It's definitely Potter's barely legible chicken scratch."

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I am sorry that I was unable to contact you any sooner. I am fine, and although I was taken without my consent, I am not being held prisoner. I will be returning to Hogwarts in September, I wish that I could explain matters more fully, but as you know, some things are best discussed in person. Please tell Remus, Hermione and the Weasleys that I am safe.

I am sorry sir, but I believe I may have comprised Professor Snape's cover. Please consider carefully before you send him to the next meeting. Voldemort knows that I witnessed the last meeting, and that I saw Professor Snape there. I'm sure you understand the implications. Soon Voldemort will know for sure that he is a spy. I fear that even now the only thing preventing any retaliation against him is the fact that Voldemort believes us to be out of contact. When I return to Hogwarts, and no action is taken against professor Snape for being in attendance at a Death Eater meeting, Voldemort will certainly figure out his duplicity.

Once again, I am sorry. However, I may have a plan that will allow us to continue to spy on Voldemort. I will explain when I see you in September. I know that there is nothing I can say here that will give convincing proof that I am currently under no coercion. You will just have to trust me.

-Harry Potter

The sallow mans complexion had faded to white. "Damn."

"Indeed. It would perhaps be wise for your spying duties to come to an end. I would not risk you unnecessarily."

"Forgive me Headmaster, but we cannot afford to be without information from the Dark Lord's inner circle. I'm certain the boy is exaggerating."

Albus suspected the man was trying to convince himself. "I am not so certain, my boy, however until Mr. Potter is found I suppose we should glean what we can from the meetings. Please be cautious Severus."

"I am _always_ cautious headmaster."

_End Interlude_

"Harry, after dinner I will make the announcement that you have decided to join us. There is a ritual that takes place. I just don't want you to be alarmed."

Harry glanced at Tullius as they headed down the stairs. "I understand. Is there anything I have to do?"

"All you have to do is accept those who choose to stand up for you."

Harry nodded, "I think I can handle that."

The dining hall was just starting to fill with people when they arrived. As they entered Tullius was hailed by a stuffy looking gentlemen with slicked back hair.

"Augustus. I see you have returned to us. I trust you bring good tidings?"

The man grimaced, "As well as can be expected, I suppose. The situating is escalating faster than I would hope. I will give you a full report this evening. But who is this?" He indicated Harry with a gesture, though Harry suspected he already knew from the look in his eye.

"Augustus may I introduce Harry Potter. Harry, this is Augustus Ciprio. Augustus is our ambassador to the other clans. He has just returned from a summit of all of the clan ambassadors."

Augustus twitched almost imperceptibly at the mention of Harry's name. "Indeed. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Potter. Let us hope your coming bodes well for our clan." The look on his face said that he wasn't so sure about that last.

"That will be enough shop talk, gentlemen," an amused voice interjected, "It's time to eat. Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ratia Indago."

Tullius looked amused at the interruption. "Ratia is out resident scientist," he said, and in a loud undertone, "and a bit of a mother hen." Harry fought to suppress a grin at the outraged look on the woman's face.

The tall woman glared playfully, "Someone has to watch out for you, you irritating sod."

"Ah Ratia, my darling, you know you would pine for me if I was gone." Tullius affected a grand bow.

Ratia sniffed disdainfully, "You wish." But there was a glint of amused affection in her gaze. "Come Harry. You can sit by me and tell me more about yourself. You're much too thin dear." Harry gave Tullius a helpless look as he was led to a seat.

Dinner progressed in that manner. He chatted amicably with Ratia and Brutus, who sat on his other side. Eventually the meal ended as the one the night before had.

All eyes swung towards Tullius, who stood, and motioned for Harry to join him at the head of the table. This is it, he thought a trifle nervously.

"Good evening. I, Tullius Maecenas, am happy to announce that Harry Potter has consented to join our clan as my blood child. Please join us in three days time as we embrace him as one of our own.

"_Blood of my Blood_

_Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Life, Light, and Magic_

_Seven Elements Seven Souls_

_The Vanguard of the Newborn_

"I, Tullius Maecenas will guide Harry Potter. Life is most sacred. Who will stand with me?" With is words Harry sensed a hum of energy.

There was silence, and then Marcellus stood, also, "I, Marcellus Fortis, will stand will guide Harry Potter. Earth is the stabilizing foundation." There was a slight increase in the hum as Marcellus' energy was added.

"I, Brutus Iubeo, will guide Harry Potter. Fire is the passion and strength with which we fight."

"I, Ratia Indago, will guide Harry Potter. Water is the emotion through which we heal and love."

"I, Carmen Avis, will guide Harry Potter. Air is the mind through which we speak."

"I, Magi Verto, will guide Harry Potter. Light in which we walk."

"I, Cicero Ennius, will guide Harry Potter. Magic is that which binds us all."

With each successive vow the pressure of the spell increased until the very air seemed to vibrate. There was a sense of anticipation as Tullius spoke the final phrase.

"_Blood of my Blood_

_Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Life, Light, and Magic_

_Seven Elements Seven Souls_

_The Vanguard of the Newborn_

_Birth, Death and Rebirth_

_Blood of my Blood_

_Life of my Life_

_Knowledge and Peace_

_One Family in Unity"_

The energy, almost tangible, crested and poured into Harry as if through a funnel. The words came almost dreamlike to his lips, "I, Harry Potter, accept you all as my guides. Thank you." He gazed about the room and met the eyes of his sponsors solemnly. Each nodded to him in turn.

Tullius gave him a wink, and turned to face the others, "Thank you all. The ceremony will begin at 11:00pm in three days. Harry felt a slight jolt as reality slid back into place. That was... interesting.


End file.
